The Wind That Blew My Heart Away
by MrsDracoMalfoy14
Summary: A new girl moves to London and shakes things up at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

The Wind That Blew My Heart Away

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Jordyn's family and a few others. Some place names are original or borrowed from friends.

Chapter 1

Why did her parents have to go out today? There was still so much stuff to do. She didn't want to even move but they forced her to. Her dad had gotten a job offer in London and of course he had to take it. She argued that she didn't want to move, but it didn't help that she was always in trouble. She was fifteen and had already been in jail six times. She liked to drink a lot and then destroy public property with her friends. Her parents felt that they had to move to help her.

She rolled her eyes at her reflection "This place blows."

As she turned from the mirror, she heard the distinctive 'pop' of a person apparating. She ran to the window and saw a hooded figure walking toward the house down the street. They had only been there for two days, but she was already in love with the house down the street. It was huge and had a lot of land around it. She saw the white peacocks and was amazed at who would live there. She always saw hooded figures going up to the gate, pausing and then walking through the gate. She figured that a wizard family must live there, even though most of the neighborhood was full of muggles. She went back to unpacking and putting stuff away.

She finished her room and then went downstairs for some lunch. She let her dog Spike out of his cage and took him out front to do his business. It was stifling hot outside so she pulled her black and red hair up in a messy ponytail. She was sitting comfortably on the steps looking up at the clouds when a shadow came over her.

She looked down to see what had caused it and saw a boy standing there. She had to admit he was very attractive. He was tall and a little scrawny, but toned. He had beautiful blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. He smiled, more like smirked down at her

"You new around here?" he asked, his voice sounded more like a sarcastic drawl, but with some emotion in it nevertheless.

She nodded slowly, trying to hide her nervousness in his presence.

He motioned to the steps "Mind if I sit?" he asked.

She shook her head and scooted over a little bit so he could have more room.

"Are you always this quiet?" he asked smiling.

"No, sorry you just caught me off guard" she said feeling the color in her cheeks rising.

He chuckled then held out his hand "Welcome to the neighborhood. I'm Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Jordyn Bradley" she replied taking his hand and shaking it.

She glanced over at Spike who was now digging a huge hole in the front yard and then looked back at Draco

"So which house is yours?" she asked curiously.

He pointed and she followed the direction until her eyes reached the house down the street with the white peacocks and her mouth fell open "Y-You live th-there?" she asked incredulously.

He chuckled at her reaction and nodded.

She smiled sheepishly "So you're a wizard then, right?" he looked wide-eyed until she continued "Don't worry I'm a witch."

She smiled as his face returned to its calm state. They fell into a comfortable silence, both watching Spike dig another hole. He turned back to her, taking in her startling, yet attractive appearance. She had night black hair with bright red streaks throughout, she had light hazel, almost grey eyes, and she looked only a little shorter than him.

"So where did you move from?" he asked

"Los Angeles, California."

Draco smirked "America the Beautiful" he drawled and she giggled.

"So how old are you?" he continued

"I'm fifteen. I'll be sixteen on August 26th though."

"So did you go to a wizarding school in America?"

She nodded then said "I'm transferring to Hogwarts this year."

He smiled and said "I go there. You'll be on my year then."

She shrugged "I guess if you're going to be in your sixth year."

He nodded and she smiled. They fell into silence and Draco watched her. He then noticed that she was playing with something in her teeth.

"What's that?" he asked without thinking.

She jumped and then looked at him "What's what?"

"That thing in your mouth that you were just playing with"

She smiled "Oh that's my tongue ring" she said casually and then stuck out her tongue to reveal a red ball in the middle of it.

Draco looked at it and then up to her eyes. "What exactly is it?" he asked wearily.

She smiled "It's a thin piece of metal through my tongue with a ball at each end."

He flinched "How did you get it in there?"

"Well I went to a person and then they pierced my tongue with a metal needle and then placed this in." she said proudly.

Draco shuddered "Sounds like it hurt"

"Only for a little bit" she said shrugging.

They fell back into silence. "So what brings you to London?" he asked

"Well I was in a bit of trouble, so my parents decided to move me here to get me away from it" she said shrugging.

"What happened?"

"Well mostly all of my friends were a few years older than me and they were a bad crowd and liked to drink. We used to get piss drunk and then have fun exploding trash cans. I got caught a few times and went to juvey. Then I got my permit a few months ago and me and my friends were drinking. I asked my friend to teach me how to drive and so she did, while we were drunk. I was doing fine but then we went around a bend and then I hit a pole. Everyone was okay, but I was in juvey for three weeks." She said with a bored voice.

She had learned at a young age to hide her emotions with indifference. She didn't say anything, but Draco could see that it pained her to leave everything she knew behind.

Draco secretly admired her for her strength and beauty, but was shaken from his thoughts when a resounding 'pop' sounded from across the street. He jumped and looked over to find a black-robed figure heading toward his house. He looked away quickly toward Jordyn

"Who are all those people who go to your house?" she asked curiously.

"Dad's friends" he replied sounding disgusted. She smiled at him then looked down at her wristband watch.

"Well I should get back to unpacking to make sure I find all of my stuff."

He smiled and said "When are you going to Diagon Alley?"

"Probably Saturday, since there is only a week left until school."

Draco nodded "Maybe I'll see you there"

She smiled and nodded "Maybe."

He smiled and then said "If you ever need anything, send an owl"

"Okay I will." She watched him go then let Spike and herself into the house. She looked at the black Labrador by her feet and said "Maybe this place isn't that bad after all."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"When are we leaving mom?" she whined from the kitchen table.

"As soon as we're ready dear" came her mother's voice from the hall.

She pouted and crossed her arms in frustration.

Twenty minutes later, they were standing in the now crowded Leaky Cauldron. It was full of students however, and not adults. She glanced around and saw a bunch of handsome boys, but no sign of Draco.

She walked nervously around the tables, unconsciously playing with her tongue ring. Her mother and father were ahead of her, leading her to the entrance of Diagon Alley. She was looking at all the boys who were staring at her slim but toned figure. She played Chaser for her quidditch team, causing her to gain a muscular build. However she also played muggle softball and gymnastics, which helped her in the off season.

She had chosen her outfit unwisely. She was wearing basketball shorts that reached her knees, and a sports tank top with a short-sleeved hoodie, which she left unzipped. She saw a lot of girls giving her dirty looks as she walked past, however the boys were gawking at her with their mouths wide open.

She finally reached the back door and ran out, but could still feel their stares on her back. She waited as her parents showed her how to get through to Diagon Alley. The wall opened into an archway and she walked through.

She was starring around at the shops, so she didn't notice when someone stopped dead in front of her. WHAM! Her softball and quidditch reflexes kicked in, keeping her from too much damage.

She got up and quickly looked to see who she had walked into. It was a boy, with emerald green eyes and messy black hair and glasses. She held out a hand to help him up "Sorry" she said sympathetically.

He took her hand and she helped him up "Don't worry about it, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" he said.

After he had finished brushing himself off he looked her up and down, taking in her rather breathtaking appearance. He saw a piece of jewelry dangling from her navel and he took in her muscular form. He looked up into her eyes and saw they were grey. She was nervously playing with her tongue ring and then yawned and he saw that it was in her tongue.

He then held out his hand "Harry Potter" she grasped it "Nice to meet you, I'm Jordyn Bradley"

"Nice to meet you. Are you new to London?" she nodded.

"Just moved here Monday, but had to get my books and stuff for Hogwarts"

"I go to Hogwarts too."

She smiled then noticed two people walking towards them. One was a bushy haired brunette girl and one was a tall red haired boy. They came to a stop on either side of Harry, both smiling at her, except the redhead looked like he was drooling. She looked back at Harry who smiled at her

"These are my friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley"

She nodded to them both "Hi. I'm Jordyn Bradley."

Hermione smiled politely and Ron said "You're American" her eyes drifted over to him

"Only by birth, not by choice" she giggled as did the other three.

Her parents had now come over from the welcome center "There you are Jordyn, we were wondering where you had run off too." She didn't turn, but rolled her eyes, causing her new friends to smirk.

She turned "Don't worry I'm not going to get into trouble." When she turned, Harry's eyes caught a glimpse of something peeking out from under the back of her hoodie and saw that it was a tattoo of a red rose with thorns that had blood dripping from them. He smiled to himself and then listened as her parents talked to her

"Well we moved so you wouldn't…"

"Mom, that's enough. Not here." She clenched her fists and then turned to her new friends

"These are my new friends, Ron, Harry, and Hermione" she said pointing to them. The three of them smiled at Jordyn's parents who smiled back at them.

"Well I'll see you guys around." She said and then she reached out to Harry and unexpectedly hugged him

"Bye Harry. I'm really sorry if I hurt you" she whispered.

He nodded and then said "Bye" and watched as Jordyn walked a few feet ahead of her parents.

Hermione cleared her throat "What was _that_ about?" she asked Harry.

He shrugged "I have no idea, but she is really cute."

Ron nodded "Sorry 'Mione, but I totally agree."

She frowned slightly, but Ron wrapped his arm around her shoulder "But you're beautiful" he whispered to her.

As Jordyn walked down the high street, she looked at the shop on either side of her. Their first stop was to Gringotts to change their American money to British wizard money. After this they separated and Jordyn went to Madam Malkin's while her parents went to Flourish and Blotts. When the woman was measuring her, she scoffed, at her tattoo, her navel piercing, her hair, her seven piercings in each ear, and then at her tongue ring.

As Madam Malkin was finishing the final touches on her robes, the bell above the door rang. "I'll be with you in a minute" Madam Malkin said.

Jordyn didn't remove her eyes from the woman's hands, watching as she pinned the hem. When she had finished, Jordyn took the robe off and turned to find herself starring at none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Hi" she said almost breathlessly.

He smiled "Hi." They locked eyes and she felt that time had stopped and it was just her and Draco, alone in that moment.

"Here you are dear" Madam Malkin said, shaking her from her thoughts by thrusting the finished robes at her.

She took the robes then looked back at Draco "See you later" she said a little saddened, but still indifferent.

She walked past Draco, but he grabbed her arm "Meet me in the Leaky Cauldron at three."

She smiled "Okay" and then she walked outside the store to find her parents waiting with her books.

"Alright, we still need your Potions ingredients, some quills and parchment for you, and some other stuff." She looked at her watch. It was two o' clock already 'one hour' she said to herself.

They got all her supplies and her parents got her a new broom, a Firebolt and even let her go and get another owl, as her last one died from old age before they moved. It was a brown barn owl with grey eyes, like hers. When she reached the Leaky Cauldron it was five of three.

"Mom, Dad, I'm supposed to meet a friend here in five minutes. Can I stay here until five? I promise I will be home by five thirty." Her parents exchanged a worried glance, then shrugged

"Be home at five thirty or I'm coming to get you myself" her dad said.

She hugged him "Thank you" then let him go and watched them disappear in the fireplace. She spotted a table in the corner but went to the bar, got a butterbeer, and then went and sat down. A few minutes later, the back door burst open and Draco walked through. It looked as though he was running. He scanned the room and spotted her in the corner. He walked right over to her and sat down.

He was gasping for air, but when he caught it he said "Hi."

She smiled at him "Hi."

He smiled back and she said "Stay here, I'll be right back."

As she got up to leave the table, Draco noticed the navel piercing he hadn't known about and the tattoo he didn't recognize either. She returned with a bottled of butterbeer in her hand and she gave it to Draco.

"Here, you know you didn't have to run though, I'm allowed to stay until five thirty."

Draco smiled "Thanks, I was running because I wasn't sure if you would even come."

Jordyn frowned "Of course I would come, why wouldn't I?"

Draco blushed lightly "I don't know I thought that maybe you thought I was stalking you or something."

She laughed and Draco was taken aback at how wonderful her laugh sounded to him.

"I don't think you're stalking me, however I get the feeling that you like me,"

Draco wasn't sure how to answer this. Of course he liked her, she was nice and she was attractive. However, he didn't just like her he was completely infatuated with her. He decided to respond before she took his silence the wrong way

"You're a nice person, of course I like you." Draco swore that he saw her smile crack at his words, but thought it was his mind playing tricks on him, so he ignored it. They started talking about Hogwarts and the houses and everything and then time flew by and before she knew it she was standing by the fireplace saying goodbye to him.

When she got home her mom hugged her.

"Mom, what was that for?"

"It's just because you got home safe" her mother replied.

"Okay, well can I breathe now?"

"Sure" her mom giggled. "Go upstairs and wash up for dinner."

"Okay."

She went up to her room and saw all her new school things in her room on her bed and noticed that there were also two owls sitting on her dresser. Knowing that neither of them were hers, she walked over and got a better look at them. One was a beautiful snowy owl and the other was an Eagle owl. She saw that they both had letters. She took the letters from both and handed both owls a treat. They hooted in thanks and then flew out the window.

She turned both letters in her hand looking at the two completely different handwritings on the envelopes that said her name. She decided she was going to read them after dinner, as her parents were still waiting for her. She walked into her bathroom, washed up and then went down to dinner.

When she finished, she headed toward her room, but stopped outside a door on the second floor. She had found the room earlier that week and found it had a grand piano in it. She had cleaned it off the day she found it and tuned it up for the past few days. She went inside and opened the window and then sat down and started to play her favorite song "Elsewhere" by Bethany Joy Lenz.

As she played, she felt the tears stinging in her eyes. She hated the way she felt when she played this song, but she couldn't help it. It was the same song she was playing when it happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She looked both ways as she crossed the busy intersection. She knew there was a high school down the street. She continued to jog with her Ipod shuffle attached to her sports bra strap. She had her hair up in a high, now messy bun, as it was almost a hundred degrees out. She saw the high school ahead and reached the soccer field, which had a track enclosing it.

She stretched for a few minutes and then took off at jog again. This was her usual morning routine, but she had stopped while they were in the process of moving. Now that they were settled in, she started up again. She jogged the block and a half to the track and then did five miles. She jogged back to her house and glanced at her watch. It was only nine. She stretched again and then went in the house.

She put her Ipod down on her desk and then began her calisthenics. She did fifty sit-ups, fifty push-ups, and then twenty chin-ups.

When she was done, she got a hot shower and then got ready for the day. She sat on her bed and realized that she still hadn't read the two letters that came for her. She put them down in front of her and stared at them.

'Which one should I read first?' she thought. She decided to read the one from the snowy owl first, since it was prettier. She opened the envelope and pulled the parchment out and read:

_Hey Jordyn_

_I know this might seem odd. I'm staying with the Weasley's this summer and I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to hang out some time. You could come here or I could come to your place. That's if you want to hang out. I would like it if you did but I would understand if you didn't want to. Okay, if I don't see you before than I will definitely see you on the train ride Sunday._

_Your Friend,_

_Harry _

_P.S. My owl's name is Hedwig, and she can be a little moody, sorry if she did anything to you. _

She smiled at the thought of Harry rambling. She grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote:

_Dear Harry,_

_I would love to hang out. As long as you promise that you won't send me another rambling. I will come by tomorrow at eleven. _

_Your friend, _

_Jordyn_

She smiled and sent her response to Harry. She then looked at the other letter and opened it and read:

_Dear Jordyn, _

_I will probably see you in Diagon Alley later, but I wanted to let you know if I didn't see you. If you ever want to hang out, or talk, you know where to find me._

_Draco_

That's so like Draco, simple and to the point. She smiled at the thought of him. She didn't reply, since he lived right down the street.

She went downstairs, let Spike out into the yard, and then went to the kitchen to make her usual lunch. She then let Spike back in, and then made her way back up to the piano room and sat down. She played the same tune as the night before, however sang the words this time. She didn't think much of her voice but knew she wasn't horrible. She wasn't really the boasting type.

He stopped near the house. He heard a voice coming from inside and he heard the piano. He heard the pain inside her beautiful voice as she sang. The song brought tears to his eyes, tears that he did not shed thanks to his Malfoy indifference. She had finished the song and he could hear her crying. He walked over to the front door and knocked. He knew she heard him because she stopped crying.

After a few seconds, he heard her say "Hey stalker" from above, he feigned innocence as he looked up, then smiled

"Hey can I come in?"

She nodded and he opened the door and walked in. She came down the steps a few seconds later. "So what brings you to my lair?"

"Just wanted to stop by and stalk you for a little bit" he joked.

She smiled "Well let me give you the grand tour so you have shadows to lurk in when you stalk me."

They both laughed and she gave him the tour. When they reached the piano room, she slowly walked over to it and brushed the keys.

He saw her pained expression and said "I can play the piano."

She looked at him with her head tilted "Really?"

"Yea. My mom taught me" He walked over and sat down and started playing Chopsticks.

She smiled when he finished "Incredible"

He smiled back "Oh, come on, I'm sure you're probably way better."

She smiled cockily "Well yea, but its rude to insult your guests."

They laughed again and then left the piano room. While he used the bathroom, she quickly tidied up her room and hid the two letters. He walked in and saw that her room was covered in muggle posters of American bands he had never heard of. A sudden realization washed over him and his face fell.

"Jordyn, are you a mu-muggleborn?" he asked.

She lost her smile "No, I'm from a pureblood American family that originated in France. You were going to call me a mudblood weren't you?"

Draco swallowed hard and then nodded, afraid to look at her. He was ashamed that he had jumped to that conclusion.

"Well in America, witches and wizards are forced to live like muggles. However, I chose too. I play two muggle sports and quidditch. I love muggles, well some of them, but mostly their creations. If you have a problem with that, then you and I can not be friends" she said hurt. She secretly hoped he wouldn't care, but knew things were different here.

"My father hates muggles and he filled me with hatred towards them. However, I do respect them, for they do everything we do, without magic. My father would disown me and then kill me if he found out that I really didn't hate muggles. Sometimes I hate being a Malfoy. Sometimes because of what my father makes me do. Because of him and his name I have to be mean to nice people. People at school think I'm a snob because of the way he makes me act and I hate it. He makes me pretend I'm better than everybody else when I'm not. He wants me to follow in his footsteps, but I won't do it" he said.

She stood there shocked as this boy who was so guarded and so indifferent went on and on about his father.

She reached out and squeezed his shoulder "I know what it's like to live a fake life. It's not very fun. You have to be yourself before you lose yourself" she said comfortingly.

He smiled at her "Thanks"

"No problem" she said looking down at her watch.

She looked up and got lost in his eyes. She saw pain, remorse, regret, and fear. He blinked causing her to look away. There was something mysterious that drew her to him, but she couldn't figure it out. She smiled and went to say something but was cut off when her owl returned with Harry's answer. She took the note, and excused herself. When she got into her bathroom, she shut the door and locked it and then read the note:

_I'm sorry I was rambling. I was just a bit nervous. I'm glad your coming over. Tomorrow at eleven is fine. I asked the Weasley's and they said its okay. You can use the floo network. When you step into the flames shout 'The Burrow' and I will be waiting for you on the end to meet you. See you soon._

_Harry_

She smiled and left the bathroom "Sorry. It's a note from an old friend" she lied.

Draco smiled "That's okay."

She looked at her watch again "Well my parents will be home soon. Want to stay for dinner?" she asked.

He thought it over for a minute "Sure, but only if you do me a favor."

She hesitated then "Okay, what"

"Will you play a song with me on the piano?"

She smiled "Sure I guess."

They walked down to the piano room and sat down. "Alright, what are we going to play?" she asked as he settled in next to her.

"How about "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence?"

"Okay, that sounds good." She started to play and then nodded to him when he should start.

She started to sing the words and he loved the soft sound of her voice. When they finished the song, they went down and sat in the kitchen. Her mom and dad came home a few minutes later and they had dinner. After dinner, Jordyn walked Draco to the door to say goodnight.

"So, I was wondering, if you're not busy tomorrow, maybe you would want to come over to my house and hang out?"

"As much as I would love to, I have plans tomorrow, but maybe some other time."

He nodded "Yea. I'd like that"

"Me too" she said.

There was silence for a good few seconds then "Alright well goodnight"

"Yea. Goodnight." He left and she shut the door.

She went back into the kitchen to find her mom. "Mom, I'm going to a friend's house tomorrow. I promise I will be back by eight."

Her mom nodded "Okay dear, goodnight"

"Goodnight mom." She went up to her room and charged her Ipod and then pulled out the textbook she started the night before.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He shot out of his bed, breathing hard. He had just had a nightmare. She was in it. Lucius was torturing her for changing his son and causing him to turn away from the Dark Arts. He got up and walked over to his window. He could see her house from here.

He was just starring at it when the front door opened and she came out. 'I wonder what she's doing' he thought to himself. He quickly got changed hoping he would still be able to find her. He saw her going towards the muggle high school, so he followed her path. He finally found her jogging and decided to wait for her. She didn't notice him until she was leaving.

She stopped in front of him, slightly out of breath. "Hey" she said.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

She smiled "I should ask you the same thing stalker boy." He smiled "I go running every morning to keep in shape" she continued.

At her comment, he looked her up and down and realized that she was rather muscular for a girl.

She play shoved him "Stop, you're making me blush."

He smiled when he noticed that she wasn't lying.

"So walk me to my house, stalker."

"Okay" he said smiling at her nickname for him. They reached her walkway and he watched as she stretched.

"Alright, well I've got to go get ready for the day. If you ever want to go for a run let me know. Unless you're afraid you can't keep up" she smirked.

"Oh I can keep up, are you sure you can keep up with me. Tomorrow morning I'll meet you at my front gate at eight a.m., don't be late." He smirked and she replied "Alright tough guy, you're on." She went inside and he walked to his house.

She got a shower and picked her clothes carefully. She decided to wear a pair of khaki Capri's with a white tank top and a blue short-sleeved hoodie. She made a point to cover her tattoo and navel piercing, as some parents were bothered by it. She was ready at five of eleven, so she grabbed the note and went downstairs to the fireplace. She re-read the note, tucked it into her bra and then grabbed a handful of floo powder. She threw it into the flames, stepped in and shouted "The Burrow."

She came out of the fireplace and tripped, but was caught by someone before she fell. She regained her footing and realized it was Harry. She smiled and wiped the soot off of herself. When she felt presentable, Harry took her into the kitchen. She looked around and saw five redheaded people and a brunette. She recognized Hermione and Ron immediately and nodded to them. Harry then introduced the others "These two are Fred and George, I don't know exactly which one is which though."

She smiled and shook their hands. "This is Ginny and this is Mrs. Weasley. Everybody, this is Jordyn Bradley."

She waved "Hello"

"Hello dear." Mrs. Weasley said.

Fred and George were gawking at her like every other boy did and Ginny was smiling politely.

"Are you hungry dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I actually ate before I came here. But thank you very much for offering."

She then looked at Harry who said "Alright then, want to go outside?" she nodded.

Her, Harry, Hermione and Ron all went out into the yard.

"Wow Ron, your yard is huge." she said

"Erm- Thanks" he replied.

She looked over at the redhead and realized that he and Hermione were holding hands.

She turned to Harry who was right next to her "They're a couple, correct?" she asked quietly and he nodded.

They all sat down on blankets that Ron grabbed before he left the house. Jordyn and Harry were on one and Ron and Hermione were on the other. They talked about school and their adventures. After about two hours, Harry shot Ron a look and he got up and pulled Hermione with him.

"Well we have stuff to do. We'll see you guys later." Hermione looked reluctant, but left anyway.

They sat there in a comfortable silence for a while. She looked over at him and gazed into his beautiful emerald green eyes that she loved so much. She saw warmth and love in them, but she also saw pain and loss. She looked away quickly, as if he could tell what she saw, but he gently grabbed her chin and turned her head so she was facing him and then he kissed her. As the initial shock wore off she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her hands into his messy black hair. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. He hesitated, but she deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue into his mouth. He followed her lead and put his tongue into her mouth. She could tell he wasn't that experienced, but she didn't care. His kiss was filled with passion and warmth. She didn't want it to end but her lungs were screaming for oxygen. She slowly ended the kiss and just starred at him, breathing heavy.

When their breathing was back to normal, she smiled at him. He ran his fingers through his hair and she noticed the lighting bolt scar on his forehead. She thought it was the most odd, yet sexiest thing she had ever seen.

"So how did you get that scar?" she asked.

He looked up, but had this far away look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" she said.

"No, it's okay, I'll tell you." He replied calmly.

He then went on to tell her how a dark wizard was in power fifteen years ago and how he killed Harry's parents and then tried to kill him but failed. He then told her how he was raised by his muggle aunt and uncle and tortured by their son. He explained that his adventures were mainly because of this 'Voldemort' guy. He told her about in his fourth year when he was entered into the Triwizard Tournament and a boy, Cedric, was killed by Voldemort when he returned. He then explained that he was on the loose in London, but the Ministry was taking his capture upon them. He then told her the story about his godfather and how he almost dies earlier that summer. She listened to him the whole time, showing emotion when it was needed. She knew what it was like to lose someone close.

When he had finished after about and hour, she hugged him "I'm so sorry. You've been through so much and I admire you for that."

She pulled back and he saw that she had tears streaming down her face. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs and kissed her again. He wasn't afraid to deepen it this time and when he did she felt a moan escape her throat. He laid her down on the blanket and he lay next to her. Their mouths still connected, she put one hand in his hair and the other on his bicep. He had one hand on her waist and was running his thumb up and down her bare skin, making her shiver from the contact. He had such passion in his kiss that she didn't want to stop, but as soon as he did, she felt the warmth of him still on her lips. The two of them just laid there as the sky went from blue, to pink, to orange, then finally to black.

When they could smell Mrs. Weasley's cooking coming from the house, Harry looked over at her "Let's go in before they get too worried."

She nodded and he helped her up. When they got to the back door, Harry stopped her and pulled her into another passionate kiss. Before they could deepen it, they were interrupted by the door opening. Ron was standing there smirking at the embarrassed looks on their faces.

"I was just coming to ask you if you were staying for dinner" he said looking at Jordyn.

She nodded "if that's okay with your mom, I'd love to."

Ron nodded and they followed him into the house.

Before they reached the kitchen Harry grabbed Ron's arm and said "Can I talk to you for a minute." Ron nodded and she went into the kitchen.

She saw Ginny making the table "Do you need any help?" Ginny nodded "Sure" and handed her some plates, knives, forks and spoons.

"So, Harry tells us that you're transferring to Hogwarts this year. What year are you going to be in?" Fred asked entering the kitchen with George.

"I'll be in my sixth year. Are you guys still in school?"

"Nah, we left school last year, and we opened the shop Weasley Wizard's Wheezeys in Diagon Alley. We came here for the summer to help mom and dad out." George said and his twin nodded.

Harry and Ron entered the kitchen and Harry took a seat. She sat next to him and George sat down next to her. Fred was on his twin's other side and Mrs. Weasley came strolling in with the food and sat down at the end. Mr. Weasley was now home from work and shook her hand.

While Harry was having a conversation with Mr. Weasley, she turned to George "So, George, what kinds of stuff do you guys sell at your shop?"

He looked shocked "How did you know I was George?" he said loudly.

Everyone at the table got quiet and she felt the color in her cheeks rise.

"You have more blue in your eyes, and Fred's are more green." Everyone at the table now seemed to be starring at the twins

"Wow, I didn't notice that before" Hermione said.

Ginny chuckled "Well now they can't fool us anymore." Everyone at the table laughed and Jordyn relaxed.

After everyone was done eating, they all went into the sitting room.

"So Jordyn, do you have any brothers or sister?" Mr. Weasley asked.

'Not anymore' she thought to herself "No, I am an only child" she lied with a pang of guilt.

"Are you a muggleborn?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I'm actually a pureblood. My family originated in France. I don't know our original name off the top of my head, but it was shortened when my great grandparents immigrated over to America." Hermione looked simply astonished.

"In America, wizards are forced to live like muggles. However, I love the way muggles live. It simply fascinates me. I play two muggle sports and listen to muggle music. I live like a muggle out of choice. I get offended when someone uses the word 'mudblood' because its so rude and condescending" she continued.

Hermione's face lit up and she opened her mouth to say something, but Ron beat her to it and instead said "Well than you won't like Malfoy."

Her face dropped "He uses that word like its his name" Ron continued.

Harry noticed the change in Jordyn's face and whispered "What's wrong?"

She swallowed hard, fighting tears "Please don't talk about 'Malfoy' in front of me." She said, making everyone in the room freeze.

Ron opened his mouth to say protest but Harry shot him a dark look. They then changed the subject and started talking about Hogsmeade. She looked down at her watch.

"Well, I should get going. I promised my mom I would be home by eight." She got up and everyone said goodbye.

Harry walked her to the fireplace "Sorry if anything he said bothered you" he said

"it's okay it's just….It doesn't matter" she said smiling.

"Well I'll see you on the train Sunday" he said and she nodded.

He kissed her one last time before she went home. When she left he stared at the flames that she just disappeared from.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She was standing at his gate and she looked down at her watch. She was two minutes early. She stretched and when she finished she saw him arrive at eight a.m. on the dot.

He smiled "shall we?" she nodded and they were off.

Around the fourth mile, Draco started to lag behind which made her smile broadly. When she finished her fifth mile, she turned to find Draco lying down on the grass of the soccer field.

Immediately thinking the worst, she ran over to him "Oh my god, Are you okay?" he had his eyes closed

"Draco can you hear me?" she asked panicking. Nothing. She immediately looked to see if he was breathing. He wasn't, so she started CPR. However when she went to breath into his mouth, he kissed her.

She jumped back "Why did you do that? You nearly gave me a heart attack" he smiled.

"I'm sorry, but I figured it was the only way I could get you to kiss me" he said innocently.

She smacked his arm "Why would you need an excuse to kiss me when you could just do it" she said.

Unexpectedly he pulled her close and kissed her with intensity. He kiss wasn't passionate. It was more raw and lustful. It was nothing like Harry's, Draco was experienced. She found herself thinking about Harry but then blocked them out when Draco's tongue entered her mouth. He pulled out of the kiss gasping for air. She felt a little bad for kissing Draco, she felt like she was betraying Harry, but then she thought about how they really weren't a couple and shook it off.

When he caught his breath he asked "What are you doing today?"

"Well after a shower, nothing"

"Well would you want to come to my house to hang out and get a tour?" he asked.

She nodded excitedly "Okay, well when you're done your shower go up to the gate and ring the bell twice, I will know its you and come meet you"

"Okay" she said.

When she got out of the shower, she opted for a nice pair of jean shorts and a white tank top. As she checked her reflection, she couldn't help but notice that her chest was getting bigger. She wasn't flat- chested, but she wasn't voluptuous either, she was in between and that's how she liked it. She stood in front of the cast iron gates and rang the bell two times.

Within two minutes, Draco was standing in front of her. She walked through his front yard, which was full of exotic plants and then they walked into the house. Her jaw dropped at the mere size of their entrance hall. He took her on a tour of the house and showed her his piano room, which had hundreds of books of sheet music in it. She met Draco's mother, Narcissa, in the kitchen. They continued the tour after a quick conversation with his mother. Jordyn noticed that there were a few rooms that they had skipped but didn't press the matter.

They finally reached his room. He had green silk sheets on his queen sized bed. He had moving posters of a British quidditch team all over the walls. He had shelves filled with books covering one wall and he had a walk in closet filled with clothes. His broomstick lay against a trunk in the corner of the closet and his school books for the upcoming year lay sprawled all over his desk.

She walked over to the window and was shocked to find that he had the perfect view of her entire house.

"So you really are stalking me" she said smiling.

"Only if you want me to."

And then he kissed her again. When she kissed him, it was like an adrenaline rush. It was like a drug that she as addicted to. He placed his hand on the spot where her tattoo was and it sent shivers up her spine. He had his other hand in her hair and she had her arms draped over his shoulders. He pulled her closer to him until her body was against his. His hand released her back as he pushed her gently towards the wall. When she was against the wall he started to move his hand up her shirt, but she stopped him and pushed him away

"Too fast" she said breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry-I don't know- what came over me" he said in between breathes.

She slowly caught her breath "It's okay" she said.

When he caught his breath, the two of them made their way to the piano room. She looked at all the books of sheet music he had and was amazed at the large collection. She picked one out and sat down to play it while Draco watched her. She began to play and Draco moved to stand behind her. She was just so captivating when she was playing. He started kissing her neck, which made her giggle, but she didn't lose concentration, when she finished the song, he took her in his arms and kissed her. They were getting into it again when suddenly the door burst open

"Draconias! What….." the man stopped at the doorway as he watched his son put some strange girl down and unwrap his arms from around her.

"Well, who is this?" he asked sternly.

"Father this is Jordyn Bradley, from down the street" Draco answered.

"What?" Lucius yelled, "You brought some muggle into MY house!"

"No, father Jordyn is a pureblood. Her family just moved here from America." Draco said stepping in front of the frightened girl.

His father clenched his jaw "Very well, however you were told about playing that piano while I am in a meeting." Lucius spat

"I did not know you were in a meeting father. It will not happen again" Draco said feigning indifference when he was really fuming.

"You're damn right it won't. It was nice to meet you Ms. Bradley" he said as he left the room.

Jordyn was shaking in fear and Draco hugged her "I'm so sorry you had to see that. I didn't even know he was home" Draco said apologetically.

"It's okay" Jordyn said "Let's go outside or something" she continued and Draco nodded and led her from the room and out onto the grounds.

When they were a safe distance from the house, Draco sat down with her in the grass.

"I'm really sorry about that" he said again.

She didn't look at him "It's okay."

He noticed that she had a far away look in her eyes "Something you want to talk about?"

She shook her head "not yet, but when I'm ready will you be there?"

"Of course. I'll know when you're ready anyway since I stalk your every moment."

She laughed and then leaned against him. He wrapped her in his arms and she felt like she was safe for the first time in a long time. She didn't know how long she sat there in his arms, before she fell asleep, but she woke up to a black sky with twinkling stars. She looked over and saw that he was next to her looking up at the stars. She looked at her watch and then jumped up, startling him.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned

"I have to get home, my mom is gonna flip out" she said as she started running away.

He got up and chased after her.

He caught her at the gate "Goodnight!" he yelled and she ran down the street.

When she went into the house, she looked frantically for her mother "Mom I'm home" she called.

Her mother came running from the kitchen "Thank god, I was worried."

"I'm sorry, I was at Draco's house and I lost track of time."

Her mother pulled back "That's okay as long as your fine" her mother said.

She nodded and went to bed. She went to her room and checked off another day on her Good Charlotte calendar. It was then that she noticed what tomorrow's date was. She then lay down on the bed and thought of what tomorrow meant. She felt the hot tears streaming down her face as the memories flashed in her head. She tossed and turned all night in her sleep reliving the day that would haunt her forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She woke up but didn't open her eyes. She didn't want to move or do anything. She laid there for a few minutes before deciding to get a shower. She got up and got her towel and then went to the bathroom. When she opened her door, she found a note on the other side of her door from her mother telling her that she would be home early and saying Happy Birthday. She threw the note in the trash can and went into her bathroom. She turned the water on and then went over to the mirror. She looked at her reflection and then started to cry.

"Why?" she whimpered. She then took off her clothes and her watch and got into the shower. She hoped that the hot water would wash away her pain, but it didn't. She looked down at her wrists and saw the scars glaring back at her. It felt like so long ago that she was being rushed to the hospital with the blood draining from her wrists

_It was a week to the day that it had happened, and she just couldn't take it anymore, all the whispering and crying. She couldn't handle it anymore, so she went into the bathroom and got a razorblade and slit her wrists. She had accidentally cut too deep and instantly screamed._

_ Her mom came running into the bathroom and then she screamed "Oh my god! Frank, call an ambulance! Hold on Jordyn, please, baby, hold on." _

_"I'm so sorry mom, I just can't do it. I can't handle the whispering and the crying. I can't stand the way people look at me. I don't need or want their pity. I didn't want to do it mom, but I couldn't handle it anymore. I had to end it and I didn't know any other way to do it. I'm so sorry!" she started to see stars and she could feel the darkness starting to come, but she wouldn't let it take her. _

_The ambulance arrived and then put her on the stretcher. They kept talking to her, but she couldn't hear what they were saying. When they reached the hospital, she heard there voices but couldn't make out what they were saying, and then she blacked out. She woke up in a white room and she could hear a faint beeping sound. _

_She slowly looked around the room and saw her mother sitting by her bed. "Mom" she said weakly. _

_Her mom turned to her and smiled weakly and then leaned forward to grasp her hand. "Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" _

_"I'm okay I guess." Her mom starting crying and she went to reach her hand out to stop her but realized she was being restrained. _

_"Mom, why do I have these on?" she asked. _

_"They said its standard procedure for people with self-inflicted wounds." _

_"But I promise I won't do it again. I promise." She said crying. _

_"I know sweetheart, but they have to do this. It's for your own safety." Her mother said. _

_She kept crying and then said "I'm sorry, mom. I just can't do it without her. I need her." She stopped to catch her breath "Mom, I miss her so much. Why did she have to die? Why did she leave me? She promised she wouldn't leave me but she did. Why mom? Why?!?!" she was hysterical. _

_Her mom was now crying too "She didn't want to leave, but she couldn't control that." _

_"But it's all my fault, I should have stopped her. I didn't want her to go. I told her to stay home but she didn't listen. I should have stopped her. I should have went and brought her back." _

_"No, baby, you couldn't have done anything. It's not your fault." There was silence in the room as she hiccupped from the constant crying._

_ "I miss her." _

_"I know sweetie, I miss her too." _

She was brought from her thoughts the doorbell rang. She heard it magically magnified over the water. She got up and shut the water off. She hadn't really gotten a shower, more like washed her hair. She put on a robe and dragged her feet down the stairs. She got to the door and opened it.

"Hey" he said. She looked up into his blue eyes and then looked down to the floor.

"I'm sorry Draco, but I'm not really in the mood for company today."

His face fell "But it's your birthday, I'm sure you want someone to talk to" he tried.

She felt the tears behind her eyes "Look, I'm sorry, I just don't want company today. I'll talk to you later" and then she shut the door in his face and ran upstairs and collapsed on her bed in a fresh wave of tears. She felt horrible for treating him that way, but she didn't want him to see her today, not in the state she was in. She cried until she fell asleep.

"_Where are you going?" she asked the girl who was rummaging through their closet. _

_"If you must know, I'm going to a party at Steve's house tonight." The girl said. _

_"But it's a school night, mom and dad won't let you go." She replied. _

_"I know, but I'm not going to ask mom and dad. I'm going to sneak out." The girl said laughing _

_"But what if you get in trouble. What if something happens?" she said _

_"Don't you worry Jordie, I will be home before mom and dad's midnight check-up" the girl said._

_ "Promise me you won't drink tonight" she said pleadingly. _

_The girl rolled her eyes "I can't do that, you know me." _

_"Please" she begged. _

_The girl stopped digging through the closet "What is wrong with you today?" _

_"I'm just worried. Now I know that I can't stop you from going to the party, but it would make me feel a lot better if you didn't drink."_

_ The girl walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder "You have got to stop worrying or you're going to have a stroke" _

_"Don't change the subject. Promise me you won't drink tonight." _

_The girl threw her hands up in the air "Alright, fine I won't drink tonight." _

_She smiled at the girl "Thank you. Now which shirt are you looking for?" _

_"The one that makes my eyes greener" the girl said. _

_"It's in the very back row" she said smiling. _

_"Thanks" the girl said. _

_She sat down on her bed and started to read her book. The girl came out of their bathroom "How do I look?" _

_"You look nice" she said._

_ "Thanks" _

_"When are you leaving?" she asked. _

_"In five minutes. I'm gonna go meet Erica down in the driveway." The girl walked over to her and hugged her tightly "I'll be home at eleven thirty. I promise I won't drink." _

_"Okay. Have fun." She said and then watched as the girl went out the window and disappeared into the night. _

_After an hour of reading, she got bored and went into the piano room. She shut the door behind and placed a Silencing charm on the door as to not disturb her parents. She was halfway through her favorite song, "Elsewhere" by Bethany Joy Lenz, when her mom walked in. She looked up from the piano and saw that her mom was crying. _

_She stopped playing "What's wrong?" _

_"There was an accident, we have to go to the hospital." Her mother said. _

_She and her mother left the room and got into the car. When they reached the hospital she ran into the emergency room to find her. She found her in a bed and she was bleeding heavily. _

_"I didn't drink Jordie. I listened to you and I didn't drink." _

_Jordyn nodded her head "I believe you. What happened?" _

_The girl swallowed hard and winced in pain "I got bored and wanted to leave, so I asked Erica to take me home. She said she didn't want to leave, so she got Francis to drive me home. I figured it would be alright since he drank the least out of all of us. When we were two blocks from the party, he went through a red light and the truck crashed right into my side of the car." The girl's breathing began to get shallow. _

_"Come on, you have to hold on. You can't leave me." _

_"I won't leave you. I promise" the girl said. _

_Her mom came in and pulled her away from the girl's bedside "They have to take her in for surgery now, to stop the internal bleeding." _

_She nodded "Please hold on. Please come back to me" she said to the girl. _

_The girl smiled and nodded "I won't leave you Jordie. I'll never leave you." _

_"You better not" she said and they wheeled her away. They sat there for what felt like hours until finally the doctor came out and stood in front of them. _

_"Where is she? Is she okay?" she said frantically looking around. _

_"I'm sorry. We couldn't stop the bleeding" the doctor said. _

_"What? What are you talking about? You have to stop the bleeding! You should be back there trying to fix her! Go fix her!" she screamed. _

_"There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry" the doctor replied._

_ "No, she promised me she wouldn't leave me! She promised me she would come back! She's not dead, she can't be dead!" she cried. _

_Her mother grabbed her and pulled her into a hug "She's gone sweetheart" _

_"No! She's not gone! How can you just give up on her like that?" she screamed at her mother. _

_She ran towards the operating room where they took the girl and she ran into the room and saw them pulling the sheet over her head. She went over to her lifeless form and pulled the sheet back to reveal her face. _

_"Wake up! It's not funny anymore. Wake up! You can't be dead! You promised me you wouldn't leave me! I need you! You can't do this to me!" she paused to catch her breath. _

_"How could you do this to me Jackie? I told you not to go to that party and you didn't listen! You were supposed to come back to me Jackie! You were supposed to come back!" she screamed at the lifeless girl beneath her. _

_She reached out and brushed a lock of hair out of her face that had fallen when they pulled the sheet up. "I can't do this without you. I need you!" she cried._

_ She bent over and hugged the lifeless body of her twin sister one last time "I love you Jackie." _

_She looked up at the clock on the wall. It was one o clock in the morning. That meant only one thing. Jackie had died on their birthday. She stopped breathing as the thought of having no more birthdays with her twin by her side struck her. They were fifteen today, but her sister wouldn't get to see sixteen. She cried over her twin's body until her mother came in and took her away. She cried during the funeral and then for two days after that. When she went back to school everyone was giving her pity stares and whispering about how her twin had died. She couldn't stand it and she was going to put an end to it._

She woke up crying. "Happy Birthday Jackie" she said quietly to her reflection.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was raining. She sat by her window and watched as the water streamed down the glass and listened to it hitting the roof. It was Saturday. She hadn't been running since Tuesday, but it had been raining since Wednesday night. She also hadn't left her room since Wednesday.

Her mother had knocked on her door, but she ignored her, pretending to be asleep. She hadn't had a real meal since Tuesday night. She had been picking at whatever she had lying around her room, mostly candy.

She leaned her head against the window and clutched the Care Bear she was holding close to her. She didn't really care for the stupid bears, but her sister loved them. Jackie had a collection of them and Jordyn had kept them. Her mother wanted to give them away, but she wouldn't let her. So she packed them all and moved them to London with her.

On one of her many searches of the new house, she found an attic above her room. She climbed the ladder and saw small circular room with a window. She decided to use that room for Jackie's Care Bear collection. The collection had grown since Jackie's death, thanks in large part to Jordyn. She would buy, or steal, one that Jackie didn't have. She set them up all over the room, from the really large ones on the floor to the tiny keychain sized ones on the shelves she conjured up. In the middle of one of the shelves, she placed a picture of her and her sister. It was from their "family" vacation they took to the Bahamas two weeks before Jackie's death.

She heard a knock on her door and ignored it.

"Jordyn, come on, you haven't eaten for days. Dinner will be ready in five minutes and you better be there" her mother said from the door.

She got up from the window seat and walked over to her bed. She hadn't even packed for school yet and she was leaving tomorrow. She looked down at the Care Bear she was holding. It was Jackie's favorite, "Share Bear." It was the first one she had gotten and she had slept with it since the moment she received it. After she died, Jordyn took it and slept with it every night. She put it down and went to the door

When she got downstairs, she didn't head for the kitchen, she headed for the front door. She walked out into the pouring rain and headed towards the soccer field. When she reached the middle of the field she dropped to her knees and then fell onto her back.

She laid there for a few minutes and then sat up. "I'm sorry Jackie" she whispered.

She brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them and cried.

After a few minutes, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Go away" she said, without looking up.

"Please come home sweetheart, you're going to catch a cold" her mother said.

She looked up at her mom with her tear-streaked face "I'm sorry for all the trouble and pain I caused"

"Its okay sweetie, we forgive you. Will you please come home and get out of the rain?" her mother said.

She nodded and her mother helped her up. They walked back to the house in silence. When they reached the house, her mom said a drying spell for both of them and then a cleaning spell for Jordyn, as she had mud on her. She ate dinner with her parents and then went and got a warm shower. She threw on her pajamas and then her mom knocked on the door

"Need any clothes washed?"

"Yea, if you don't mind."

"Oh, it's no problem."

She handed her mother a pile of clothes and then turned to her trunk. She piled in her books, her robes, her other school supplies, her book bag, a photo of her and Jackie, and her other trinkets. She grabbed her duffel bag and packed her clothes in it, leaving room for the ones her mother was washing. She grabbed a small carry-on bag and placed her shampoo and stuff in it and then put it in her trunk.

She went and sat in the window seat again and noticed the unopened and forgotten birthday cards she received Wednesday. She opened them, and as she figured, they were from Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Ron. She folded them up and placed them on her dresser and went and sat down on her bed.

Her mom came in a few minutes later and she packed the now clean clothes. She charged her Ipod, sat her wand on her bedside table, curled up with "Share Bear" and drifted off to sleep, dreaming about their last "family" vacation.

She woke up early the next morning. She got dressed in her black Good Charlotte tee-shirt and her favorite black jeans put on her wristband watch and her other wristband. Grabbed her messenger bag and placed her Ipod, her wand, a book to read, her train ticket, and owl treats for Nemo, her owl. She knew that the magical wards would stop her Ipod from working, but she was taking it anyway for the ride there. She put "Share Bear" in her trunk, closed it and shrunk it down to fit into her palm. She grabbed her other luggage, glanced around the room for anything she had forgotten and then went downstairs.

It was only ten a.m. when they arrived on Platform 9 ¾. There wasn't really anyone there, but the train was. She gave the conductor her ticket and made her way to the very back of the train, where she found a compartment and then placed her now large again trunk in the luggage rack along with everything else.

She walked back to her parents. "I'll write every week" she said.

"Okay dear. Have fun and stay out of trouble" her mother said fighting tears.

"I will" she said and then hugged them both and made her way back to her compartment. She shut the door and locked it, pulled the blinds and then sat down with her Ipod and her book. She stared out the window for a while, watching the rain pound against the window.

Over the course of the next hour, she heard people coming in, but didn't look up from her book. No one came in and bothered her, and she was thankful. She suddenly felt a rush of air, as the door was opened again. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped.

She took out her headphones and looked up "Hi Harry"

"Hey Jordyn. Do you mind if we join you?"

"Not at all" she said smiling. Harry, Ron, and Hermione placed their luggage in the racks and then sat down and shut the door.

After a few minutes of silence, Hermione stood and grabbed Ron's hand "Well, we have to go meet the other prefects, we'll be back later." Ron nodded and left the compartment, shutting the door behind him.

Harry was sitting next to Jordyn, so she turned and looked into his emerald eyes. She immediately realized why she loved his eyes. Jackie had green eyes and his had the same warmth that Jackie's did. She had felt so safe with Harry because of the warmth in his eyes, and now there was another reason for her immediate closeness to Harry. He leaned in and kissed her and she returned it.

As they were just getting into it, there was a knock on the door. Harry got up and opened it to see who it was

"What do you want Malfoy?" he asked, trying to be polite.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Draco said with an eerie calmness in his voice.

"Come in here" Harry said moving aside to allow him access to the compartment. He hesitated but then came in. When he saw her sitting by the window, all thought of Harry's presence left him

"Jordyn!" he exclaimed happily and he ran over and hugged her, causing Harry to frown.

"I was worried about you. I haven't seen you in days. Are you okay?" he continued, sounding slightly worried.

She shrugged "I'm fine" she said smiling weakly. He gave her a puzzled look, but before he could question her any further, Harry cut in.

"What's this about Malfoy?" he said, breaking up the friend's reunion.

"Oh, right, Jordyn, can I talk to Harry alone for a moment?" Draco asked her. She hesitated, glancing at both boys as if worried they were going to starting fighting over her and then nodded.

She went and waited in the hallway. Draco watched her leave and then turned to Harry, who had also watched her leave the room.

"I know that I have done some horrible things to you over the past five years, but I want to apologize to you for all the pain I've caused you." Harry's jaw dropped as the words left his mouth "What?" he said in disbelief.

Draco frowned "I want to apologize Potter" he said.

Harry stood there trying to see if he was joking but then, realizing he wasn't held out his hand. "Apology accepted. However, this does not mean we are friends, or that I forget what you have done. It just means that I forgive you."

Draco nodded "That's fine."

Draco left the compartment and Jordyn re-entered it. She sat back down and Harry shut the door and sat next to her. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when Ron and Hermione returned. They sat down across from them and the three of them started talking. Jordyn put her headphones on and then began to read again. Her Ipod stopped working about three hours later, so she stowed it away in her messenger bag and then turned back to her book.

She felt eyes staring at her, but knew it wasn't anyone in the compartment with her, as they were all sleeping. She quietly got up and opened the door and saw Draco standing there.

"What are you doing?" she whispered coming out into the hallway.

"I came to make sure you were alright. I know that you were lying to me earlier" he said, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it here, where everyone can hear me" she said putting her hand on his shoulder, causing him to shiver.

"I was really worried you know" he said, pulling her into a hug.

She nodded "I know, I felt horrible for shutting the door in your face, but it was just a bad time for me that's all" she whispered, not letting go of him.

He pulled his head back, but didn't break their embrace and he kissed her gently.

He pulled back and whispered "So what's going on with you and Potter?"

"We're just friends you jealous bastard" she whispered in his ear, causing him to shudder at her closeness.

She felt bad for lying to him, but, she didn't even know what was going on between her and Harry to be honest. She didn't even know what was going on between her and Draco.

She kissed him on the cheek and then whispered "The train is slowing down, you should go get changed" he nodded and then kissed her hand and he left.

"See you later" he said. She stood there for a moment, disappointed at the fact that she had to separate from him, but then turned and silently went back into the compartment.

She shook Harry "The train is slowing down, get up" she said loudly.

He smiled and then opened his eyes "Well, well, aren't you a pleasant sight to wake up to" he said and she smiled.

"Just wake the other two up" she giggled and she reached up and pulled out her robes and placed her messenger bag into her trunk.

When Hermione and Ron were finally awake, Hermione turned to Jordyn "I will take you to McGonagall's office to be sorted when we get there." She nodded.

The train stopped and she looked up and saw that her luggage had disappeared. She turned to look at the other three, but they were already in the hallway. She followed them out and off the train onto the Hogsmeade platform. She heard a booming voice saying "Firs years over here!" and figured it was Harry's half-giant friend Hagrid. She followed Harry, Ron and Hermione to where a bunch of carriages being led by black, leather-like horses with milky white eyes were waiting.

"They have thestrals here!" she said excitedly, and then she gasped realizing that she could see them.

"You can see them?" Harry said, pondering the exact same question that left Ron's mouth seconds later.

"Who have you seen die?" came the redheads voice and she turned to him quickly

"Uh... my grandmother." She said hesitantly.

They believe her and mistook her hesitance for confusion at his insensitive question. They got into the carriage and made their way up to the castle. They stopped out front of a set of oak double doors and then got out and walked up a set of stone stairs. She entered the entrance hall and was amazed at how massive it was. Harry and Ron headed for the Great Hall while Jordyn and Hermione headed for the marble staircase.

When they reached the top of the staircase, they were met by a tall woman in emerald green robes with her brown hair in a tight bun.

"Ah, there you are. I was hoping I would catch you. Come in here."

They went into the room she was standing out front of and McGonagall shut the door behind them. She looked around and saw a tattered old witch's hat sitting on the desk closest to her. McGonagall must have noticed the confused look on her face and said

"All you have to do is put it on dear."

She nodded and shoved the hat on her head. As soon as the hat made contact with her head, she heard a voice

"Your loyal that's for sure, with a great deal of disregard for authority. You've got brains, and you've suffered a great loss that has made you stronger. You are very tricky to place. You could be good in any house, but there is one that will help you achieve greatness. SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted the last word and she took the hat off of her head and handed it to McGonagall.

McGonagall nodded to her "I'm sure that you're new friends have explained how everything works?"

She nodded and then McGonagall turned to Hermione

"Escort her to the Great Hall and show her to her table please Ms. Granger" Hermione nodded and then they left the room.

When they reached the Great Hall, she immediately looked around for Draco, because he had told her that he was in Slytherin. She found him and he smiled at her, but she just turned back to Hermione, who was starting to walk away and followed her

"Thanks for your help. Tell Harry the bad news."

She winked at Hermione and Hermione smiled "See you around Jordyn" she nodded and the two girls separated.

She walked over to Draco, who hadn't noticed her coming, as he was glaring at the floor.

"What did it do steal your food" she whispered in his ear, causing him to shiver uncontrollably.

She giggled at his reaction and then said "is this seat taken?"

He smiled broadly at her "Not at all" and she sat down.

She looked over at where Harry was sitting and saw him starring at her. She waved to him and then he smiled and turned to the front of the room. She turned to the front to see what everyone was starring at and saw a group of little children standing in a line.

"First years… getting sorted" Draco whispered into her ear, causing chills to run up her spine.

The Sorting took about a half an hour and then a tall thin man with long grey, almost silver, hair and a matching beard stood up. Even from across the room, she could see his twinkling blue eyes.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts, and to those of you who are new here, welcome to Hogwarts. I know that you are all hungry, so I have just one small announcement. The Forest outside the grounds is forbidden to all students" she watched as his eyes flickered in Harry's general direction.

"Now then, enjoy your dinner" he finished. As he sat down, food started to appear on the table.

She grabbed a few things that she liked and started to eat.

"So what did the floor do to make you so angry at it?" she asked mockingly.

He rolled his eyes "I thought that you were in Gryffindor, so I was mad."

"Oh really, and why would me being in Gryffindor bother you?"

"Because if you were we couldn't be friends." He said seriously.

Her face dropped "Are you serious?" she asked louder than she wanted to, causing a lot of people to look her way, Harry included.

Draco turned to her and smiled "Nice way to draw attention to yourself."

He chuckled and she whacked his arm.

"Were you being serious or were you kidding?" he dropped his voice so only she could hear him and leaned over to whisper near her ear

"Nothing would stop me from being with you" he said with sincerity in his voice.

He kissed her cheek and then smiled at her. She smiled back at him "Oh, you're good" she said.

He smirked back at her "That's what they tell me."

They both laughed and then began eating. "So when did you meet the Wonder Boy and the Golden Trio?" he asked suddenly.

"Who and what?" she said laughing.

"You know, Potter and his friends" he said.

"Oh, I met them in Diagon Alley. And then…" she stopped herself from what she was about to say.

"And then what?" he said

"Nothing, never mind, forget I said that" she said shaking her head.

He gave her a puzzled look but then shook it off. "Well, I'd like to introduce you to some people" he said.

She nodded "Okay" she said, still thinking about how she almost slipped and told Draco the truth about her and Harry.

"This is Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. Crabbe and Goyle for short" Draco said.

She nodded to them "Nice to meet you all. I'm Jordyn Bradley." They all nodded to her.

She looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Harry laughing and she wondered if she would have had more fun over there. She grabbed a piece of pie and began to pick at it. When she felt full, she glanced up at the High table to look at the teachers. She saw someone she didn't expect there and gasped loudly causing Draco to jump and look at her and then the High table.

"What? What is it?" he asked her. She shook her head

"It's nothing, just someone I thought I knew that's all" She felt his eyes on her head "I'm fine" she said quietly and then felt him grasp her hand in his under the table.

"Okay" he whispered.

When they were finally excused to leave, Draco guided her to where the Slytherin dormitories were. They were in the Dungeons of the school, behind a blank stretch of wall. He told her the password "Salazar" and then led her into the common room. It was a dark, yet humongous room with a fireplace blazing and cozy armchairs all around. He pointed her to the girl's dormitory staircase and then she hugged him. She went up to her room, grabbed a set of pajamas, pulled out "Share Bear" and then pulled the green curtains around her bed shut. She pulled down her green sheets and then climbed under them.

She sat there for a while thinking about who she saw up at the High table. 'What is _he_ doing _here_?' and then fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Ok, so obviously Lucius Malfoy wasn't arrested. Sirius isn't dead and Draco isn't a Death Eater. I know that this is kind of late, but I just wanted to make sure everyone was caught up. On another note, I'm sorry that the past chapters have been so scrunched up… I didn't think to fix it before I posted it, so if you've stuck it out, thanks, I promise that they will be easier to read from now on.

Chapter 8

He awoke fairly early the next morning. As he got ready for a shower he thought about the dream he had been having. Jordyn was in it and the thought of this made him smile. He got a shower and then got dressed quickly, hoping to catch her before she went to breakfast. He waited in the common room for a few minutes and then saw Pansy emerge from the girl's staircase. "Pansy" he called to her. She jumped and then smiled at the fact that Draco would approach her first thing when she obviously saw that he and that Jordyn girl liked each other. "Good Morning Draco" she said smiling broadly at him. "Good Morning. Um, do you know if Jordyn is still in her room?" he asked watching as her face fell as the words left his mouth. "Oh. No, she went to breakfast already" she said crestfallen. "Okay, Thanks" he said ignoring the fact that he had upset her. He turned from her and headed out of the common room.

She was sitting near the end of the table, away from the rest of her house. She glanced over at the Gryffindor table, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione weren't there yet. Draco wasn't at breakfast yet either. She had gotten up rather early, due in large part to the nightmares she had all night. She kept reliving what she had seen so many years ago. Just as she started to think about her nightmare again, someone sat down next to her, causing her to jump. "Good Morning" Draco said smiling. She smiled back at him "God, you scared me. Good Morning" she said as he started piling sausages onto his plate. "Did you sleep well?" he asked. "Yea" she lied. He began eating "So how do we get are schedules?" she asked. He looked up and down the table as if looking for someone then said "Professor Snape will be handing them out when he gets here." "Oh, okay" she said glancing over at the Gryffindor table again to find that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had now arriver. She stood up "I'll be right back, I have to ask Harry something" she said. He nodded and she walked over toward Harry and sat down next to him. "Good Morning" she greeted them. They all smiled at her and Harry mumbled "Well it is now." She smiled at his response and then asked them "Who's that man with the brown hair at the High Table?" They all looked up "Oh, that's Professor Stubbs, The Defense Against the Dark Arts. Why?" Harry asked. "I've seen him before, in America" "Really, I wonder what he was doing there" he said. She didn't answer him. She knew why he was there she just didn't want to tell him, yet. After a few minutes, the table started to fill with other Gryffindors who were throwing her curious looks. "Well, I will see you guys later than" she said and she squeezed Harry's shoulder affectionately. When she got back to her table, her schedule had arrived. She looked at it and smiled when she noticed that she had three classes with the Gryffindors. However, her good mood was short lived as she noticed that she had DADA first thing that morning. "We have the same schedule" Draco said happily. She feigned annoyance and rolled her eyes "Oh God, I have to spend the whole day with you" she said sarcastically. "Oh, Come on, you know you're happy about it" he said cockily. She smacked his arm "A little high on yourself aren't you Mr. Malfoy?" she said smirking. He chuckled and she shot him a concerned look. "You're cracking up and we haven't even been to class yet." He smiled "I just never heard you use my last name like that before and I thought it was funny." She just rolled her eyes at him "Let's go before we're late for class." He nodded, still laughing slightly and they got up and left the Great Hall.

They came to a stop outside the DADA classroom where most of their fellow classmates were already waiting. She looked around and saw that Harry and them were there. She waved to him and he smiled and waved back. She then looked over at Draco and saw he was talking to Blaise Zabini. She hadn't really noticed him last night. He was cute. He was as tall as Draco, with black hair, olive skin, and dark brown eyes. She caught Draco's eye and then quickly reached in her book bag for her textbook. She had to do something to keep her from pushing him into the wall behind him and kissing him right there. She had seen that thought flash through his eyes as well and looked away quickly. They waited a few more minutes and then the door opened and Professor Stubbs stood in the doorway. "Come on in" he said in a gruff voice. His eyes flashed over to her, he had seen her before, but where? He moved inside the classroom and leaned on his desk watching the students file in and take their seats. When everyone was seated he began taking role. When he said her name his eyes flashed up to her and he stared at her. This caused Draco and Harry, who were on either side of her, to clench their fists. When he finished the role call, he stood up straight and began. "Now then, last year your teacher was an insufficient moron, who didn't teach you the right wand techniques needed for certain counter curses and such. Now I have been informed that you all have already covered the Unforgivable Curses. Is that correct?" Everyone nodded in response to him, but Jordyn's hand flew up. "Yes Ms. Bradley" "Are the Unforgivable Curses the same here and in America?" "Yes they are" "So then if you use them here you get sent to prison as well?" she glared at him and held his gaze. Draco and Harry looked nervously at each other and then at Jordyn and their teacher. "Yes, you do" "What if you use them on an innocent person in a dark alley in the middle of the night?" she asked and then watched as some of the color drained from the teacher's face. He cleared his throat "You will still go to prison" he said. She smirked and then nodded and sat back in her chair. Draco and Harry were starring at her, trying to figure out what she meant by her outburst. Professor Stubbs cleared his throat again "Well now, open your books to page twelve and start reading about the counter-curses we will be working with this term." He sat down in his chair behind his desk 'She couldn't possibly know about what I did, could she?' he thought to himself. He shook his head and glanced up at her to find that she was starring right back at him. He sat at his desk for the remainder of the class, only speaking when asked a question. Before the bell rang he said "Ms. Bradley, please stay after I would like a word with you." She nodded and when the bell rang she walked up to his desk. Draco was the last person to leave, and did so after a nod from Jordyn, and shut the door on his way out. "Ms. Bradley, what was that earlier display about?" "I saw what you did Professor" "How do you know it was me?" "I saw you plain as day, but what I don't understand is why you did it" he sighed "That man wasn't as innocent as you think." She opened her mouth to reply, but he put his hand up to silence her. "I only ask that you do not tell your classmates about my past" he said in a tired voice. She nodded and then left the room. When she shut the door, the professor put his head in his hands 'At least she doesn't know the reason behind it.'

Draco was waiting for her outside the classroom. When she came out of the door he started walking with her to Potions. "What was _that_ about?" he asked when they were a good way away from the classroom. "What?" she asked him innocently. "Don't play dumb you know what. All that 'what if you were in a dark alley in the middle of the night' crap" he said irritated. "Oh that. I was just covering all the bases" she said. After a few more steps, he grabbed her and pulled her into an empty classroom. "What are you doing, we are gonna be late for Potions" she said agitated. "I don't care about that. What is with you today?" he yelled. "What are you talking about? Nothing is wrong with me. I'm fine." "Well what about all that bullshit in Stubbs class, and don't tell me that it was nothing" "Fine, I won't tell you anything except that it's none of your damn business" she fired back. He narrowed his eyes at her angrily and she returned his glare tenfold. Before she knew what was happening, he had her against the wall with their lips locked together. After a few second he released her, glanced down at his own watch, and then smirked at her. "Now, we're going to be late" he said. She rolled her eyes "I'm still mat at you for yelling at me" she said seriously. His face fell and they walked towards the dungeons quickly. They reached the door just as Snape was about to close it. "You two are late" he said frowning at the two Slytherin fifth years. Jordyn looked upset, but Draco smirked "Not just yet sir" he said and he pulled Jordyn into the classroom just as the second bell rang.

As soon as they were inside the classroom, Jordyn released her hand from Draco's grasp and looked around the room. She saw a seat next to Harry and half-ran over and sat down. She glanced back to see Draco's hurt face but she didn't care, he had yelled at her and she didn't like that. Harry smiled at her and she smiled back. Before she could stop herself, she found she was starring into his beautiful emerald green eyes. "Ms. Bradley, Mr. Potter, perhaps you two could join the rest of us instead of starring at each other" Snape said from the front of the room. She turned and felt the color rising in her cheeks "Sorry sir" she muttered and didn't dare look back at Harry for the rest of the class. Before the bell rang, Harry passed her a note _'Meet me in the entrance hall at the end of classes today.' _She nodded to him as they left the room. She reluctantly went to Herbology with the Slytherins while Harry and the Gryffindors went to History of Magic. Draco caught up to her in the entrance hall, but didn't say anything. She didn't look at him, she just followed him to the greenhouses and went through Herbology class in silence. When she was on her way back up to the castle for lunch, Draco came up beside her. "Why were you starring at Potter like that?" he asked calmly. She stopped walking and turned to face him. She didn't look up at him, but responded "His eyes remind me of someone I used to know" she said quietly, forcing her eyes shut to stop the tears. Draco could tell by the tone of her voice that she was being honest, and didn't push her for the rest as he could tell it upset her. He put his hand under her chin and lifted it to face him. She didn't look him in the eye, but instead looked to the side. "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, I didn't mean to upset you" he said quietly. "It's okay, it's just that you reminded me of your dad and it scared me" she said, clearly upset. Draco's hand dropped to his side as he remembered that she had seen his father yell and could see how the incident earlier could cause her to think of that. He was a mirror image of his father, except for his eyes which he received from his mother. He opened his mouth to apologize again, but she put her hand on his shoulder "Don't worry, I know you're not him" she said quietly. She hugged him tightly and then released him. "Now let's go I'm hungry" she said smiling. He smiled back and they continued up to the castle for lunch.

When the last bell of the day rang, she half-ran to the entrance hall. She made sure that Draco didn't see her leave, as she waited for Blaise to start talking to him. When she reached the entrance hall, she spotted him and ran over and hugged him. He smiled at her when they pulled apart and then grabbed her hand and led her up the marble staircase. "Where are you taking me?" she asked giggling. "I want to show you something" he said smiling. "Okay" she said curiously. He led her up staircase after staircase. She glanced out the window in the corridor and realized that she was in one of the towers. She was about to ask him where they were going when he stopped in the middle of the corridor. She looked around to see if there was a door of some kind but all she saw was a blank stretch of wall. He released her hand and turned to her "Stay here" She nodded and watched as he aced up and down the corridor three times in front of the door less wall and then watched as a door materialized out of nowhere. Her mouth fell open in shock and Harry chuckled. "Come on" he said nodding and walking towards the door. He opened the door and held it for her. When she entered the room, she gasped when she saw a room with windows from the floor to the ceiling with the sun peaking through them. There was a fireplace with a fire blazing in the grate. There were two sofas. One was facing the windows and one was facing the fire. She turned to see Harry smiling at her "How did you do this?" she asked. "Welcome to the Room of Requirement" she looked around again and he continued. "You pace three times outside of it and think of what you want and it will turn into a room for whatever you require." He walked over and sat down on the end of the sofa facing the windows. "So what did you think of?" she asked looking out the window. "That I needed to impress you" he said looking at her. She turned to him and walked over to him. She put her hands on his shoulders "Well it worked" she said and she kissed him. He kissed her back and her hands flew into his messy hair. He grasped her hips gently and pulled her closer to him. They pulled apart and they sat on the couch and watched the sun drift lazily away. Harry gently kissed her neck and caressed her bare arms, making her shiver. They kissed each other into the night, without any thought of anyone else in the world. Because at that moment, there was no one else, it was just the two of them together.

Draco had seen her leave quickly, but didn't follow her. He figured she probably went back to the common room and he would see her later. He and Blaise walked back to the common room and he say down. He glanced around to see where she was but didn't see her. When Blaise went to put his bag away, he turned to Pansy who had joined them earlier. "Do you know where Jordyn is?" She shook her head "She's not in her room and her school bag isn't there either." Draco frowned "Okay, Thanks" "As a matter of fact, I haven't seen her since Charms." Draco's concern grew a little "Oh, okay. Thanks Pansy" "No problem, she'll be back soon, don't worry" she tried, seeing the concern etched in his face. He nodded and then stood up "If you see her, could you please let her know that I'm looking for her" he said before going to put his books away. He walked to his room wondering where she could be. He got changed out of his robes and then returned to the common room. Pansy shook her head, answering his unasked question. He left the common room to look for her, but didn't know where to start. He went to the Great Hall first, but didn't see her there so he went out to the grounds and looked around. He saw Ron and Hermione looking around to so he cautiously approached them. "…I don't know where he could be" Ron said to Hermione. "Well why didn't he tell us where he was going?" Hermione said. Draco cleared his throat and they both turned to look at him. Ron shot him a dirty look and Hermione just looked at him curiously, trying to judge whether or not to get her wand out. "Have either of you seen Jordyn? I haven't seen her since Charms" Ron's face went from mad to almost happy in a snap. Hermione however looked just as concerned as Draco "We haven't seen Harry since History of Magic either." Draco didn't notice Ron's smirk and said to Hermione "Have you two checked the library?" they nodded. "Well I don't think that they are in trouble or danger, but I'm going to go double check the library anyway. I hope you find her" He nodded "I hope you find Harry too." Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and they walked towards the castle. Draco sat down in the grass and put his head in his hands. 'Why am I so worried about some girl I barely know?' he thought to himself, The answer hit him like the Hogwarts Express and he was the most afraid he had ever been in his lifetime.

Ron and Hermione were sitting in the common room. It was almost time for dinner. They were pretty much alone now and were mostly likely going to be late, but they were waiting for him. Ron knew, as soon, as Draco said Jordyn was missing, where Harry went and that he was with her. Ron smirked as he thought of when he told Harry about the Room of Requirement when he told Hermione he liked her. His thoughts were broken when his blackhaired friend came running through the portrait hole. "And where exactly have you been all afternoon?" Hermione asked, making Harry jump and blush furiously. "Oh, uh, Dumbledore wanted to speak with me" he lied effortlessly. "Oh, well why didn't you tell us where you were going? We were worried" she said. "It doesn't matter 'Mione, just as long as he's _safe_" Ron smirked. Hermione frowned at his emphasis on the word but Harry blushed even more. Ron winked at his friend and then Harry realized that he knew. He ran up the stairs and deposited his books all the while regaining his composure. When he came back down he was less red and less frazzled. They started to walk to dinner "So have you seen Jordyn at all this afternoon, she was missing too it seems." Harry want slightly rigid "Uh yea, that's why Dumbledore wanted to see me, he wants me to um, tutor her, you know, help her out, since she's new here" he lied again, causing Ron to tear up with restrained laughter. "Well why would he ask you? No offense" she replied "Well she needs help in DADA" he lied "Oh, okay" she said, finally dropping the subject. When they reached the entrance hall, Harry saw Jordyn running from the dungeons and waved her over to him. "Uh, I'll meet you guys in there" he said and they nodded and left him and Jordyn alone in the hall. "Okay, so I lied to Hermione but I think Ron knows the truth about this afternoon. I told her that we were in Dumbledore's office together because you needed tutoring in DADA. I know that's probably not true but it's the only way Hermione will believe it, so if she or anyone asks would you be willing to go along with that?" he said to her while she caught her breathe from running. She nodded "Yea, and I might actually take you up on that tutoring." She said winking at him.

She left him and walked into the Great Hall to sit at the Slytherin table. She watched a few seconds later as Harry came in and sat with a grinning Ron and a putout Hermione. She looked down at her plate and started grabbing food. She started eating and then felt someone's eyes on her. She looked down the table to see Draco looking at her curiously. She smiled to him and waved him over to her. He didn't smile but came over anyway. "Where were you this afternoon? I was looking all over for you" he asked in a voice that didn't fit him. "Dumbledore wanted to see me" "What for?" "I need help in DADA, so he assigned Harry to help me" "Well why Potter?" "I don't know, I guess that he's best at it" she shrugged. "Oh, okay, well why didn't you tell me?" he asked hurt. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that I had to go until Harry told me after classes" she lied. She lied so well that she believed herself. "Oh, okay, so when will you be meeting with Potter?" "Probably once or twice a week" she said casually, inwardly smirking at the thought. He looked upset, but it didn't fit him. "What's wrong?" she asked concerned. "Nothing. Why would you think something was wrong?" he asked nervously. She furrowed her brow "Because the sad, broody thing doesn't fit you" he tried to smile, but it ended up looking like he was about to be sick. "Come on, you can tell me" she insisted. He shook his head "Family Problems" he lied "I don't really want to talk about it" he continued. "Okay, well I'll be here when you need to talk, stalked boy" she said with a smile. He chuckled at the nickname. "There's that captivatingly handsome smile I love" she said quietly to him, squeezing his hand. He smiled at her "Thanks for cheering me up" he said. "Anytime" she winked at him. They ate dinner in a comfortable silence and then went back to the common room together. They sat in a corner doing there Charms homework and talking the whole night until Jordyn got tired. "Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight" she said yawning. He smiled at her "Alright, I'll meet you down here tomorrow morning." She nodded and then walked to her room. She went to bed that night dreaming of what a wonderful first day she had.

Several floors above, Harry climbed into his bad and lay down. "So did she like the room?" Ron asked from his four-poster. Harry smiled "She loved it." "So what is going on between you two? Like are you boyfriend and girlfriend, or friends with major benefits" Ron chuckled. Harry thought about it for a minute "I don't know, we never really talked about that." Ron shook his head "Man, you are lucky. I can't even get Hermione to hug me in public. I mean, the way she was starring at you, it made me major jealous." Harry smirked "Yea, she's a great girl." "So do you like her?" Ron asked, Harry thought about it and then smiled "I like her a lot man." Ron nodded and smiled and then laid down "Night Harry" "Night Ron." Harry put his head down on the pillow and fell asleep thinking of her. That night, two boys went to bed thinking of her and those two boys didn't know it yet, but their lives were going to change forever.

Albus Dumbledore shot awake in his bed. "And so it begins" he whispered to the darkness.

* * *

Sorry this update took me so long. I hope you like it. If you have any questions, just send a review my way. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He had been watching Draco for weeks. He watched as he was miserable and happy in her presence. He kept a close eye on her as well, noticing that she was friendly with Potter and his friends. He furrowed his brow at why this girl had such an affect on his godson. He was sitting at his desk looking afraid, except when she looked at him, he looked happy. He couldn't handle this show anymore, so he decided to act. "Mr. Malfoy, would you mind staying after today. I have to talk to you about something" he said to his godson.

Draco nodded "Sure Professor." Snape was never the emotionally attached person, but he had always felt like a father figure to Draco. He had been there all his life, while Lucius ignored his only son. He could tell by the way Draco was acting lately that something was wrong, so he finally decided to ask him what was bothering him. When the bell rang, he watched as the class exited and then sat down at his desk. Draco approached his desk and sat on the end.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Draco asked. "What is going on with you and the new girl?" he asked calmly. "Honestly, I have no idea. I mean, we're friends, but we do stuff that friends don't usually do" Draco said. "Draco, please tell me you are being careful…" "Whoa, Whoa, not that kind of stuff, just, kissing and what not" Draco defended and Snape nodded "So why do you look so miserable when you are sitting next to her?" he asked, causing Draco to look at the floor. "Has she done something to you?" he suggested. Draco looked up quickly "No, she would never hurt me. It's my father." Snape looked puzzled at his comment, but Draco continued "I'm afraid of what he will do to her when he finds out…" Draco paused and swallowed hard "When he finds out what?" "Well, Jordyn makes me want to be different, better. She makes me see the good in everything" he stopped again. "But my dad wants me to take the Dark Mark when I come of age, but I don't want to. I never really wanted to, but I didn't have a reason not to. Jordyn is my reason not to Sev." He paused again, and looked at his godfather with fear written all across his face "The truth is, I think that, well, I think that I'm in love with her." He said standing up and starting to pace "But I can't tell her. What if she doesn't feel the same? Or worse what if she does? I can't tell her for her own safety, but I can't keep pretending that I don't. That's why I'm so miserable. She makes me happy, but the thought of what father would think makes me miserable…" "Draco calm down." Snape said concerned. Draco stopped pacing and sat down in one of the desks in the front row. "I don't know what to do Sev" he admitted to his godfather. "Well, first off, you can stop worrying about what your dad thinks. You won't be receiving the Dark Mark, ever. Secondly, you can talk to her about what you're feeling. That is the only way you can figure out that situation. Let me worry about your father, you just keep your head up and worry about school" the man said to his distraught godson. Draco looked up "Thank Sev, I needed that" "You know that I'm always here when you need to talk. Don't bottle it up, you'll only hurt yourself" he said "Now go on before people get suspicious" he continued nodding toward the door. Draco laughed and left the classroom. When the door was shut Snape whispered "Damn you Lucius."

She was sitting in the common room with her Transfiguration essay in her lap. She had just finished it and was reading it over. She was reading the last line when two hands covered her eyes "Guess who?" she smiled "Hi stalker boy" she said. He released her eyes and sat down next in the chair next to her. "So what did Snape want?" she asked reading her paper again "Oh, nothing really, just wanted to talk about you" he said casually. Her head snapped up "What? Why would he want to talk about me?" she said concerned. He smiled "I was just kidding, he wanted to talk to me about my homework" he lied. He didn't really want to tell her about the conversation he had had with his godfather, but knew he should talk to her about it soon. She heaved a sigh and sat her essay down on the table and then sat back in her chair. He watched her with a smile on his face and then realized that it would be the best time to talk to her. "Would you come with me for a minute?" he asked her, leaning forward in his chair. She shrugged "Sure" and she gathered up her stuff and stood up with him. He headed towards the boys staircase and she stopped at the bottom. "It's okay, you can come up" he said. She looked around awkwardly and then followed him, almost at a run. He chuckled at her and rolled his eyes. When she entered his room, she noticed that it looked like hers, only a lot messier. There were clothes all over the floor. He went over and sat on his bed and then motioned her to sit with him. She sat down with him and then sat her book bag down on the floor and then looked at him. "So what's up?" she asked smiling. "Actually, I wanted to talk about us" he said looking at her intently. She nodded to show she was listening "Okay, what about us?" she asked situating herself more comfortably on his bed. "Well, what exactly are we?" he asked. She hesitated for a moment "Well, I believe we are both magical beings…" "No, that's not what I meant" he said smiling. She smiled back "I know what you meant" she said. They fell into silence, making Draco fidget with his bed sheets. "I would assume that we are a couple" she said finally breaking the silence. Draco nodded "I guess we are then" he said. She smiled at him "Are you okay? You seem like you want to ask me something, but you're afraid to" she said. "How do you do that?" he asked amused. "Do what?" she asked innocently. "How can you tell how someone is feeling without them even saying anything?" he asked. "Oh, I have been able to do that for years, I can tell by their eyes" she said "You have a hint of confusion in yours" she continued, causing him to look away from her. "I'm sorry, if it bothers you I won't do it" she said reaching out and placing her hand on his. He shook his head, but didn't look at her "No, its okay" he said. She opened her mouth to say something to him but was cut off when the door opened "Hey Draco, Snape's just posted up the flyers for the Halloween…" he paused when he saw them "Dance" he said after looking at Draco's face. Her face went from upset to apprehensive when she looked from Draco to Blaise. "Is that what you wanted to ask me?" she asked knowingly. This wasn't really what he wanted to ask her, but did want the awkward feeling in his stomach to go away, so he took the safe road out and nodded. He looked up at her and saw that she was positively beaming at him. He couldn't help but smile at her "Well, will you go with me?" he asked, nervous at her silence. "Of course I will stalker boy" she said laughing.

They stared at each other for a few seconds until Blaise cleared his throat. Draco looked over at his friend "What?" he asked. "I just wanted to ask you if it was okay if I asked Pansy to go to the dance with me" Blaise said awkwardly. "Go ahead, I don't care" Draco said annoyed at his friend's question. "Okay, cool" Blaise said and then he turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Draco turned back to look at her, but she was now playing with the hem of her robes nervously. He reached out and tilted her head up so that she was looking directly at him "What's wrong?" he asked. "I don't have anything to wear" she said sadly. He chuckled "There is a Hogsmeade weekend next week. You can go shopping for something then" "Okay" she said excitedly. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply. She returned the kiss and put her arms around his neck. He leaned into her and pulled her closer. He leaned her back onto the bed, their lips still locked. She moved her hands down to his shoulders and started to push his robes off. He helped her by shrugging them off and then pulling her up and removing hers. She began to unbutton his shirt, but he stopped her and pulled out of the kiss. "Stop" "What?" "I can't do this" he said. She looked at him hurt, but he grabbed her hand "Its not you, I'm just not ready." She nodded "That's okay, I wasn't really ready either" she said honestly. There was an awkward silence while they put their robes back on. "I'm going to go change and do some homework, I'll see you later" she said and she got up and left the room. She reached her room and shut the door behind her. She pulled her curtains shut, said a silencing charm and then collapsed on her bed and started crying.

She cried for what felt like hours until she finally got up and got changed. She went into the bathroom and washed her face off and starred at her reflection. "How did I let things get so out of control?" she asked herself. She left the bathroom and looked at her watch. Dinner would be starting soon. She left the common room by herself and went towards the Great Hall. She ran into Harry, Ron and Hermione out in the entrance hall. They smiled at her, but she gave them a small half-smile. Harry wanted to ask her what was wrong, but she shook her head and headed towards the Slytherin table. She sat at the end of the table and ate alone. When Draco walked in, she got up and left the table quickly. She got out into the entrance hall, leaned against the wall, and slid down it to the floor. She felt the tears behind her eyes but didn't cry. When she got up she noticed that there as someone else in the entrance hall. Albus Dumbledore was watching her from the bottom of the marble staircase. "Would you please come with me Ms. Bradley?" he said smiling at her. She nodded and walked toward him slowly. She followed him through what seemed like the whole castle. When she walked past one of the windows, she noticed that it was pouring outside. She turned back to see Dumbledore waiting for her in front of a gargoyle statue and she walked over and joined him.

Draco was sitting across from where he had seen her sitting a few minutes earlier. He hung his head and just sat there disappointed in himself. He felt someone sit next to him and he tensed up. He looked up to find Harry looking at him, with concern written in his face. "What's wrong with Jordyn?" he asked. "I don't know" Draco responded. "She looked upset earlier, but she ran before I could even talk to her" Harry said. "She ran away before I even sat down" Draco said. "Do you know where she went?" Harry asked and Draco shook his head. They looked away from each other for a minute "Well, do you want to help me look for her?" Draco asked. Harry nodded and they left together to go find the girl they both called a friend, totally forgetting about their past.

Dumbledore said the password to the gargoyle "Lemon Drops" and then he ushered her onto the revolving staircase. She got on and he followed her. When the stairs stopped, she looked around and saw an array of interesting artifacts. He led her into his office and then he sat down behind his desk. She stood in the doorway and looked around at all the portraits on the walls. They were portraits of all the past headmasters of Hogwarts. "Please sit" he said. She looked over at him and saw his blue eyes twinkling at her. She sat down and faced him. "Do you know why I called you here Ms. Bradley?" she shook her head. He furrowed his brow, but kept his smile. "What has got you so upset?" he asked sounding concerned. She paused and debated whether or not to tell him why exactly she was upset. She decided that honesty was the best policy when it came to the wizened old Headmaster. "I think I'm in love with two people" she said, looking to the floor ashamed. The headmaster smiled at the young girl in front of him. "Have you asked these two young men if they return your feelings?" he asked. She shook her head "I'm too scared that they will both say no" she replied with tears stinging her eyes. "I can see why you would be upset. However, I suggest you talk to these two young men about your feelings." She looked up at the old man "But how can I be in love with two people? Isn't it wrong? Either way I'm cheating on someone so either way someone will get hurt" she said the tears coming slowly. "I think it is time you were filled in as to the _real_ reason you and your parents have come to London" he said and she furrowed her brow at him. "What do you mean sir? My father got a job offer and I was always in trouble. That's why we moved here" she said confused. "I'm afraid that that is what your parents were told to tell you. The true reason is that it was too risky for you to be out there alone and without protection" "What do you mean?" she said standing up quickly. "Ms. Bradley I suggest you sit down, as it will take me a while to explain this. What I am about to tell you might confuse you as well, but I'm afraid you must be told now before anything bad happens" he said. She sat down and got ready for the most shocking and confusing conversation she would ever have.

Draco checked the Slytherin common room and her dorm, but there was no sign of her. He and Harry had separated but decided to meet in the entrance hall in a few minutes time. He left the common room and met Harry on the marble staircase "Have you seen her?" he asked. "No have you?" was Harry's response. Draco shook his head and then suggested "Should we tell someone?" Harry shrugged "I guess so. You tell Snape and I will tell McGonagall." Draco nodded and they both headed to the High Table together. Everybody in the Great Hall watched as the two boys who had hated each other for five years walked through the hall together. Ron dropped the chicken leg that was in his hand and Hermione just watched with baited breathe. When they reached the front of the hall the two boys separated and went towards their House Heads. "Jordyn is missing. Do you know where she went?" Draco said to his godfather. Snape shook his head "No, I'm sorry" he said. Draco nodded and started to walk back to the center of the table where Harry was waiting. "She hasn't seen her, but there is one person missing from the table who would know" the green-eyed boy said. "Who?" Draco asked. Harry nodded his head to the center of the table where the throne-like seat was void of a silver-haired man with twinkling blue eyes. "Dumbledore" he said wide-eyed and Harry nodded. The two boys took off at a run through the hall and straight up the marble staircase. They reached the gargoyle but faced one problem. Neither of them knew the password.

"Ms. Bradley, I believe that I should start from the beginning. You and your sister were born with powers that no regular wizard or witch possesses" he started. "How did you know about my sister sir?" she asked interrupting him. "I have known about her since the day you two were born. I was at the hospital when you mother gave birth to you. I have watched you and your sister grow up and I was saddened the day you and you sister saw the person I assigned to watch over you two kill that man." "So you sent Stubbs to watch over me and that's why he killed the other man?" she asked interrupting again. He nodded "He was assigned that shift and that man he killed was a Death Eater and not someone who will be poorly missed" he said. She nodded for him to continue and he did. "When your sister died, I knew that I had to keep an even more watchful eye. Especially now that you had your sister's soul dwelling in your body as well as your own" her mouth dropped open in shock "What!?" she asked incredulously. "When she made a promise to never leave you, she kept it. Because of your powers, her soul entered your body when she died. She was bound to her promise by your powers" he said. "So you're telling me that I have two souls?" she said still confused. "Yes. And because of them, you have twice the amount of power in you." She was still slightly confused "But why were we born with these special powers?" "It runs in your family, but only when there are twins. When your family was still in France, there was a set of twins in each generation. When you're great grandfather moved to America, his twin brother stayed in France. When they separated, it caused the chain to break and neither of them had a set of twins. I have been amazed with your family's history and I have watched your family for years waiting for the rebirth of the mysterious power and then you and Jackie were born." He paused and then she nodded to show that she understood and he continued. "Your parents didn't know about the power and therefore didn't know that you would be sought out by evil wizards from all around" "Why is that?" she asked "You, as I have said, are very powerful. However, under the wrong influence, your power could cause a lot of destruction. With the right training, you could harness your power and use it for the good of the world." she nodded for him to continue but he paused. "I'm afraid we will have to wait, as we are about to be interrupted" he said just as there was a knock on the door.

Harry and Draco ran back to the Great Hall where Draco found Snape leaving. "Professor, we need to get into the Headmaster's office. Could you please tell us the password?" Draco asked catching his breathe. Snape nodded "Lemon Drops" and then watched as the two young boys ran away just as fast as they came. They reached the gargoyle and both said "Lemon Drops" as they bent over desperate for air. The gargoyle didn't budge, but said "The headmaster is in a meeting and does not wish to be disturbed" "But it's an emergency" Harry said and Draco nodded. The gargoyle hesitated but then moved aside and they both said "Thank you" as they jumped onto the revolving staircase. They reached the office and Harry reached out and knocked on the door.

"Please Enter" said the old man from his desk. "Professor, I'm sorry for disturbing you. Have you seen…" Harry stopped as Jordyn's head crept out from the chair in front of him. "Jordyn!" the boys said in unison. She just stared at them and then back to the headmaster. The boys looked at each other confused wondering which one of them had caused her to be upset. "Boys, I'm sorry but I was having a rather important conversation with Ms. Bradley. However, you are welcome to wait out in the common area. It should not take long." They looked confused but left the room anyhow. They shut the door behind them and then both looked around the area outside the office. Fawkes was sitting on his perch, so Harry went over and began to pet the phoenix. Draco walked over to one of the many bookshelves and began to scour the books. "What do you think they are talking about?" Harry asked. Draco shrugged "I don't know. Jordyn is kind of a mystery. She doesn't really like to talk about her past" he said still looking at the books in front of him. "Yea, I noticed that too. I asked her a few times about her past, but she just changes the subject" Harry said. The two boys continued what they were doing in silence, waiting for the office door to open.

"Thank you Professor, I didn't really want them to know about this until I know about this" she said. "It is your story to tell after you know everything" he said and she nodded. "Now, as I was saying, the powers you possess are of a very ancient magic. Not many people possess it, and the few who have them have never tapped into them. This brings us to why you feel that you are in love with two people" he said pausing. She starred at him quietly awaiting him to continue. "It's simple, yet very confusing. One of your souls loves one boy, and one of your souls loves another" he said pointedly. Her jaw dropped in shock. "How is this possible? If my sister is dead, how can her soul still love, or do anything?" He smiled at her "Her soul still lives on through you. Haven't you ever done something that you thought was completely like something your sister would do?" he asked. She nodded "When I used to go out drinking, it was exactly what Jackie used to do" she said the truth now dawning on her. "So, you mean that whenever I was doing something that Jackie would have done that was her soul living through me?" she asked quietly. Dumbledore nodded and she just shook her head "This is unbelievable" she said breathless. She sat there in silence, taking in everything he said. She thought about all those times she bought or sold a Care Bear, and every time she would sneak out and go drinking. Was that always Jackie, or was that her as well? "So, is there anything you can do to separate her soul from mine? Like can you bring her back?" she asked now hopeful. Dumbledore frowned at her "I'm afraid no spell can awaken the dead. As to separating your souls, I could look into it if it is what you really want." He said. She paused. Did she really want to lose that only part of her sister she had left? Could she really deal with always having Jackie there? "I'll let you think it over while I look into it and if I find a way I will let you know and then you can tell me your answer" he said. She nodded "But how can I tell which boy I love and which boy she loves?" she asked concerned. "I'm afraid that that is up to you Ms. Bradley" he said.

* * *

I have had this chapter done for a while.. but i got distracted and didnt post it... sorry.. hope u enjoy!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

She let the words from the Headmaster roll over her like the water lashing at her back. She could still hear his words reverberating in her head as if he was standing in the stall next to hers repeating it again. She couldn't sleep because she was sure the nightmares would come. She sat on her bed most of the night thinking about what Dumbledore had said. When she felt she couldn't sit there any longer, she got up and went to the showers. It was really early so she knew no one would be up. Now she sat on the floor wondering what she should do next. The Headmaster had said that she would be trained on how to use her other powers, but this wasn't the part that was bothering her. She was afraid, no, terrified of talking to either one of the boys she loved. When she came out of the office, they were waiting. They walked in silence as they left the office and she quickly made an excuse of going to the bathroom and ran away from them. She ran towards the common room and then straight to the bathrooms. She viciously vomited anything that she had eaten earlier, but she couldn't stop the hot tears from coming. Now she sat on the shower floor with the now cold water rolling down her back. She left the shower when she heard a group of girls entering, realizing that everyone was up now, she got up off the floor and dried off. She didn't want to leave her room at all once she returned. She didn't want to leave because that meant facing the boys, and that was one thing she didn't wanted to do even if it killed her.

Draco and Harry stared at each other as she ran away down the hall. "What did you do?" was their simultaneous accusation. They both grimaced at the fact that they had said that at the same time. "I didn't do anything" Harry started "All I did was wave to her in the entrance hall before dinner" he continued. "Well all I did was…" Draco started and then stopped as he remembered exactly what had happened between the two of them earlier that night. His mask was firmly in place, so Harry couldn't see the guilt Draco felt. Harry frowned at Draco "All you did was what?" he asked. "Nothing" Draco said and then walked away leaving Harry alone in the corridor. Harry stood there for a few minutes before heading back to Gryffindor Tower. He entered the common room and found a livid Ron and a confused Hermione. "What?" he asked walking over to sit next to them, not noticing that the eyes of almost everyone in the common room were on him. "What the hell were you doing running around with Malfoy?" Ron asked, his face almost as red as his hair. "Ron, calm down" Hermione said putting her hand on her boyfriend's arm. Harry frowned at the two of them "Jordyn was missing, so me and Malfoy went looking for her. We found her in Dumbledore's office talking to him, but she wouldn't talk to either of us after we left. She just ran from us" he said with a hurt expression. Ron calmed at his friend's words. "What was she talking with Dumbledore about?" the red head asked. "I don't know. Like I said, she wouldn't talk to either of us" he said upset. Ron looked at Hermione who was almost as upset as Harry and then turned back to Harry. He opened his mouth to say something, but Harry stood up "I'm going to bed, I'm rather tired from running all over the school" he said before walking up to his room. He fell onto his bed defeated without even changing into his night clothes. He couldn't sleep as he thought of the girl who had completely changed his life. She was the beacon of light in Harry's dark future. In that very moment he realized that he was in love.

Draco walked through the halls of Hogwarts with a heavy heart. Was it really _his_ fault that Jordyn was so upset earlier? She had wanted to go further with him than he had gone with any other girl and he stopped her. His thoughts rolled over and over in his head until he reached the common room. He scanned the room for her, but didn't see her. He sat in the largest armchair in the room in front of the fire and starred into the flames. He didn't sleep at all that night as he thought of her. She was the driving force in his miserable life and he didn't want to lose her. He sat there deep in his thought and then sighed and put his head in his hands. "I love you Jordyn" he whispered to the floor. He let his Malfoy mask slip as he sat there alone in the Slytherin common room. One lonely tear rolled down his cheek as he thought of the fact that he might have lost the only girl he ever loved.

The next morning, Hogwarts found three very sleepy individuals sitting in the showers moping. They moved around like robots, not even Harry let on t his friends how miserable he really was. He had placed a mask that envied Draco's on his face and walked down to the Great Hall. When he sat down he looked over at the Slytherin table to find Draco sitting there with the same bags under his eyes. He nodded to the blond and the blond mirrored his action. He sat at the table at such an angle that he could see both the Slytherin table and the door in case she came in. Draco was just as disappointed as Harry to see that she hadn't bothered to come to breakfast the next morning.

She quickly peered into the Great Hall and saw both boys there. She summoned a bagel from the nearest table and went back to her room. She sat there and faced the fact that she was going to have to see them in class, so she got her books ad walked to her first class for the day. She sat on the floor outside the classroom and picked at her bagel. She pulled out her textbook and began looking at the next chapter, trying to keep her mind off the two people she knew would creep back up no matter what. She sat there in silence until a shadow came over her. She closed her eyes and prayed that it wasn't the same shadow as before. As she slowly opened her eyes, she saw the smile and immediately knew it wasn't him. She fully opened her eyes and saw none other than Hermione Granger smiling down at her. "Hello" she said trying to hide the sadness in her voice. Hermione caught it however but didn't say anything about it. "May I sit down?" she asked motioning to the floor next to her. "Sure" the Slytherin replied. Hermione sat down next to her and they sat in silence for a few minutes. "If you ever need to talk, I am here. However, I know that you will doubt my trust because I am friends with Harry but I promise you that I would never reveal something that is a secret" Hermione said looking at the girl with a look of comfort. Jordyn looked into her big brown eyes and saw that she was being completely honest, not that she needed to look in her eyes to know that. She knew that she could trust Hermione. She nodded as a reply to the girl "I know that I can trust you, however, I do believe that you will judge me harshly for what I will say" she said. The brunette didn't change expressions at all "I do not judge that quickly. If what you say is honest, there is no need to judge you. If what you say is a lie, then you should be judged solely for the fact that you have lied and broken a trust" Hermione said. Jordyn nodded again "Will you do me a favor and sit with me so I don't have to sit with Harry or Draco?" she asked quietly. Hermione didn't acknowledge the hurt that came with the utterance of the two names. "If it will help you focus then yes I will" she said and Jordyn nodded. They fell into a silence and Jordyn looked down at her watch. "Its almost time for class, people will be arriving soon. Do you think the classroom door is open?" she asked standing up and holding her hand out to help the other girl. "I don't know, let's try shall we?" Hermione said as she took Jordyn's hand and stood up. They tried the knob and the door opened so they went in and sat down and awaited the arrival of the rest of their class.

Harry was so distracted he didn't pay attention when Ron said that Hermione was going to go to class ahead of them. He didn't pay attention when Ginny threw him a look of concern. He didn't even pay attention when they reached the classroom and didn't find Hermione waiting outside for him. He sat down at the back of the room while Ron went to talk to Hermione and didn't even flinch when someone sat down next to him. Assuming it was Ron he didn't even bother to look at the person sitting next to him. He stared out the window that was a little ways away from him and notice that it was still raining outside. He looked around the class and saw that Jordyn was there. He sighed as he looked at the back of her head. She wouldn't even look at him. He looked next to her and saw Hermione was sitting with her. He frowned and then turned to who he assumed was Ron and opened his mouth to speak. When he saw who was actually sitting next to him he closed his mouth and turned away. He wasn't really bothered by the fact that he was sitting next to Draco Malfoy. It was more the question of why he was sitting next to him that bothered him. He looked over and saw that Ron was sitting with Neville. Ron turned and shot him a look that said 'Why didn't you save my seat?' and then turned to face front as McGonagall entered the classroom. He turned to Draco to find that the blond was just coming to the realization that he and Harry were sitting together. Draco shrugged and then did what Harry was planning on doing, pretending to pay attention to whatever McGonagall was talking about.

* * *

"Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy. Would you two please like to join us?" Snape said, breaking the two boys from their distracted reveries. They both looked up at him "Sorry sir" they said simultaneously causing a lot of people to gasp or throw questioning looks in their direction. Snape narrowed his eyes at the both of them. "Well then, now that we have everyone's attention, let's continue shall we?" he addressed to the class. The rest of the class listened to him and began brewing their potions. There was only one table in the entire room that wasn't even moving. They were too distracted to care about what he was saying, as a matter of fact, they were too distracted to care that they were sitting together, again. Snape heaved an annoyed sigh, but didn't say anything to the two boys until the end of class. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, would you two kindly join me after the bell rings" Snape said from his desk. The two gave nods of acknowledgement and then got their stuff ready. When the bell rang the two boys walked up to his desk and stood their both bracing for the ear lashing they were about to receive. However, it didn't come. Snape looked at both boys pensively before opening his mouth. "The headmaster has informed me of the conversation that he had with Ms. Bradley last night. I am going to assume that that is what has the two of you so distracted today. Has she told you about this conversation?" both boys shook their heads sadly. "She won't even look at us" Draco said sadly. Snape frowned at this confession "I wish I could tell you what it entailed, however, that is her story to tell. I will tell you that her ignorance of you is not something that either of you caused" he started. Both boys heaved a sigh of relief "It was caused by both of you" Snape finished, causing their sighs to turn into groans. Snape smirked "Well, that is all, however please try to at least look like you are paying attention to your other teachers today" he said. The two boys nodded and then left towards the Great Hall for lunch.

Jordyn glanced at the two boys before she left the room with Hermione. They did look rather distracted. _'Maybe I should talk to them'_ she thought. She shook her and then tapped on Hermione's shoulder. The brunette turned to her and smiled "What's up?" "Could I talk to you? Alone?" she said looking around at Ron. Hermione looked at Ron who shrugged and went into the Great Hall by himself. Jordyn watched him leave and then motioned out onto the grounds. Hermione gave her a puzzling look "You know it's pouring out right?" "Yes, but it won't be for long" she said knowingly. As soon as they stepped out onto the grounds, the rain stopped. Hermione gave her a questioning look as if she had stopped the rain with her words. Of course, she had stopped the rain, but she wasn't about to tell Hermione that. Jordyn led her to a rock on the edge of the Lake and sat down. "So what's up?" Hermione asked sitting down as well. "It's about Harry and Draco. But you have to promise you won't tell anyone, and you won't be mad at me" Jordyn started. Hermione nodded and Jordyn continued "Okay, now I know this will sound weird, but, I'm in love with both of them" she finished. She looked up at Hermione and saw that her mouth was wide open in shock. "I didn't know that you and Harry were close in that sense. I thought that you two were just friends!" she started. "I had ideas about you and Malfoy, but I had no clue about you and Harry! I thought he was just tutoring you!" she finished looking really confused. "Hermione, shhh! He was tutoring me, but that wasn't all we were doing" Jordyn defended. Hermione was still confused "Wait, how did you meet Malfoy?" she asked. Jordyn looked at Hermione equally as confused as Hermione "I live down the street from him. What does that have to do with anything?" she said. "Nothing really, I was just wondering" Hermione said. They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes. "So how did u happen to fall for both of them?" "Well, I had feelings for Draco first, since he was the first boy I meet, but then I met Harry and immediately fell for his eyes. I knew that I liked him when he kissed me at Ron's house. It took a little longer for me to realize my feelings for Draco, since he is so guarded, but then he kissed me and I was immediately confused. I wasn't sure if I was betraying Harry since we weren't really together, but I did like him. After he kissed me, I knew that he liked me, and I had already liked him. So as I said, I was a little confused, but then we came to school. I don't really know what I would call my relationship with Harry, but yesterday Draco asked me to the Halloween Dance, so I assume that we are a couple. I originally wasn't sure about this arrangement, because Harry would be the "other man" and I didn't like that. Its hard because I see Draco all the time, but I love Harry as well" Jordyn said. Hermione nodded at her to continue and she did "Its hard to explain, but Draco is truly a good person. Deep down beneath the Malfoy indifference, he really is a nice, caring person, but I don't want to have to wait until we are alone for him to show his true colors. With Harry its completely different because he is always honest with everyone as to how he is feeling and that is what I love. I agree that one should show at least a little control when it comes to emotions, but you shouldn't be a lifeless shell" she paused for breathe. "I honestly do love the both of them, but its really weird and I don't know whether or not to tell them, or just talk to them individually and hope that one of them just thinks of it as a casual relationship" Jordyn finished, heaving a sigh and wiping the tear that had escaped her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I don't think that either of them thinks of it as a casual relationship" she started patting Jordyn on the shoulder. "I've never seen Harry happier, and sometimes I catch Malfoy looking at you with the same look in his eye that Ron gets when he looks at me" Hermione said. Jordyn groaned "I figured that, but I hoped I was wrong. What do I do?" she said, another tear escaping her eyes. Hermione looked as though she were seriously debating what to tell her. "You should talk to both of them. Alone of course, and don't tell them about the other, but talk out your feelings and talk about your reservations. Tell them why you doubt your feelings for them, but don't let on that there is someone else" Hermione said. Jordyn debated this comment for a few minutes before she turned back to Hermione. "That sounds like a good idea, but, who do I talk to first?" she asked. "That part is up to you" Hermione replied "Yea, I figured that much" Jordyn said giggling. Hermione began to giggle as well. Neither heard the two sets of footsteps running from tree near the lake to the castle.

* * *

I just finished this one... let me kno what you think.. honesty is the best policy... k.. well. enjoyy!!

ps... im sorry it took me so long.. but between work and getting ready to go back to college on saturday.. its been crazy.. i will try to get the next update soon.. until then..


	11. Chapter 11

Okay.. i really hope that this is much better in format.. and i pray that its not confusing. I hope you like it..enjoyy!!

* * *

Chapter 11 

The two eavesdroppers sprinted towards the castle in silence. When they reached the castle doors they both turned to each other.

"Don't Say Anything!" they said simultaneously and then nodded to each other.

When they both caught their breathe they opened the castle doors and went their separate ways.

Harry was pacing in his room going over what was said earlier. How could he not say anything? He just had to say something to her. He had to talk to her. With that he left the room and headed for the Great Hall.

Down in the dungeons, Draco too was pacing the length of his room. He had decided earlier that he was going to say something, anything to get her to talk to him. Now he was just deciding what to say. He thought about it for a few moments and then left the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was buzzing with students as it was dinner time. Hermione and Ron were sitting at the Gryffindor table looking in two different directions. Hermione was looking at the doors waiting for Harry whereas Ron was looking over at Jordyn. He then shifted his gaze slightly, caught someone's eye, and glanced away quickly. He hadn't said anything, but he wasn't sure if she could keep her mouth shut.

Jordyn was happier now than she was when she woke up. After she talked to Hermione, she felt a little at ease with the inevitable conversations ahead. She glanced around the Hall and saw that Hermione was watching the doors, Ron was glaring at the floor, Harry and Draco were nowhere to be seen, and weirdest of all, Pansy was starring, more like watching, Ron.

Harry reached the entrance hall the same time Draco did.

"This is getting old, Potter" Draco drawled.

"I couldn't agree more Malfoy" Harry shot back.

"Has she said anything to you?" they both asked at the same time.

"Stop doing that!" they said again.

They both heaved a sigh of frustration and Draco raised his hand minutely to signal that he was going to speak.

"Since you asked the same question as me I am going to assume that she hasn't spoken to either one of us" he said and Harry nodded.

"I'm going to see if she will talk to me after dinner" Harry said.

"Sorry Potter but that will be kind of hard since she will be talking to me" Draco said smirking "Being in Slytherin with her does have its perks" he continued.

Harry rolled his eyes "Whatever, but please tell her I want to talk to her soon. Especially after what we heard earlier" Harry said pointedly.

"Oh Potter, who cares if Dumbledore confided in Snape and not us. For once I agree with the old buffoon, it is her story to tell" Draco said waving him off.

"Just tell her I want to talk to her than Malfoy" Harry spat, annoyed by Draco's nonchalance for the matter.

"Fine" Draco shot back.

They both turned and entered the Great Hall and went to their respective tables. Draco walked toward the Slytherin table with a scowl on his face, but lost it the moment he spotted Jordyn. He calmly strolled over to her and stopped.

"Hi" he said cautiously.

"Hi" she replied slowly looking up at him.

He took the seat next to her warily. When she didn't protest, he began to pile up his plate. He ate in silence for a few minutes before turning to her.

"Look Jordyn, we need to talk" he said quietly.

She looked over at him "I know."

"Can we talk when we get back to the common room?" he asked slowly and she nodded.

"Oh yea, and Potter wanted to talk to you as well" he said after a brief silence and she nodded again.

She glanced over at Harry and saw that he kept glancing over at her so she nodded to him and then continued eating.

Harry was watching the interaction between the two Slytherins intently. When she nodded to him he knew that his message was received and looked to his two friends.

Hermione was smiling at Harry knowingly while Ron was shifting uncomfortably next to her.

"Ron are you okay?" he asked.

Ron jumped at the mention of his name but turned to his friend "Yea. I'm fine why do you ask?"

"Because you don't look fine" Harry replied.

At Harry's words, Hermione looked at her boyfriend.

"Harry's right, what's wrong Ron?" she asked.

The redhead stiffened and his face was almost as red as his hair. He avoided his friends gazes and his eyes shifted over to the Slytherin table and was met by someone else's. He quickly glanced away, but Hermione noticed. Slowly her brain started to process and her face fell. She felt the tears coming and tried to fight them but it wasn't working.

"Oh Ronald how could you?" she cried loudly causing all of the Gryffindors and most of the other tables to look at her.

"And with her!?" Hermione said incredulously. "I can't believe you would…with her!" she cried. She felt a fresh wave of tears coming but she ran out of the Great Hall."

Harry wasn't the fastest person in the world, but he noticed the exchanged glance as well "I can't believe you would do that Ron! Especially after how long it took you two to get together!" Harry hissed angrily and then took off after Hermione.

Ron just sat there, unable to move from the grief and heartbreak and a list of other emotions that had set in. He took one last glance over at the Slytherin table and then got up and left.

She watched the scene at the Gryffindor table unfold. She felt sorry for Ron. 'He's letting Granger make a fool of herself for our stupid secret' she thought to herself. She watched Hermione run out of the hall and she felt bad for the girl. She then watched as Ron let his best friend yell at him and then chase after Hermione. He glanced over at her and she could feel the tears running down her face. She watched him leave the Great Hall and then she ran out after him with her face in her hands.

Everyone in the hall held their breathe as Hermione yelled at Ron. When she left with Harry in tow the whispers began.

"I wonder who he cheated on her with"

"Who knew he was such a player"

Their questions were answered almost instantaneously as none other than Pansy Parkinson ran from the hall in ears. Everyone's jaw dropped "Ron Weasley…and Pansy Parkinson!"

* * *

Draco and Jordyn just sat there in shock.

"What just happened?!?" she asked looking at the blond next to her.

"I had no idea that Weasley had it in him to cheat! And Pansy, I never would have picked her for being the other woman" Draco said.

She snorted at him "Is that all you took away from that?" Jordyn asked

"Was there something that I missed?" Draco asked innocently

"Ron was obviously hurt, which means that he wasn't being honest" Jordyn started.

"O-K?" Draco said confused.

"Which means that Ron was lying to keep something else from her" Jordyn said.

Draco nodded and encouraged her to go on. "Which means that he isn't really cheating on her" Jordyn said annoyed at his thickness.

Draco thought about it for a minute "Wow, I would have never caught that."

She just shook her head "I figured that much."

The two then got up and left the Great Hall for the common room debating what Ron could be keeping from Hermione.

Hermione sat on Harry's bed sobbing into his now soaked robes. Harry rubbed her back comfortingly as she cried and randomly said "I just can't believe it." Ron entered the room slowly and Harry shot him a dark look. Before Harry could say anything, or hex him, Ron spoke to them both.

"I know this is going to sound cliché', but its not what you think 'Mione" he began.

"Don't lie Ron I saw the look you gave her" she said through her tears.

"I'm not lying. Look I'm sorry that I let you believe that I had cheated, but I just couldn't tell you the truth" Ron started but was cut off by Harry.

"How can we believe that you didn't cheat?" he said hotly.

"Harry, let me finish. The reason I was looking at Pansy like that is because I was watching her. We overheard your conversation with Jordyn earlier and we said that we wouldn't tell anybody, but I couldn't lie to you two, so I was going to tell you, but then I looked over and saw her watching and knew that I couldn't tell you because then she would tell as well but I couldn't let that happen Hermione and you know why" Ron said in one breathe.

Hermione just gaped at him with her mouth wide open and Harry was borderline pissed and confused.

"Why exactly couldn't you let her tell Ron? It would have saved Hermione a lot of pain" Harry said seething.

"No, Harry, Stop. Ron, I'm still mad at you for making me look like an arse down in the Great Hall. You should have said something to me earlier. I wouldn't have been mad then, but now I am. You have just snowballed a chain of events that will bring more pain than comfort" she said with an eerie calm in her voice. She then got up and left the room with the two boys glaring dangerously at each other.

Pansy was sitting on her bed in tears. She was such a horrible person. She shouldn't have kept watching him. Of course he wouldn't have told anyone. He was a stupid Gryffindor. She cried until she finally passed out.

Draco and Jordyn sat in the corner of the Slytherin common room. Jordyn had been telling him about her conversation with Dumbledore for the past ten minutes now and he seemed completely unfazed by the whole thing. She paused before stating that she currently had two souls in her body and that each one was in love with a different person. When she finally finished twenty minutes later, he looked sad, confused, hurt, and scared, and it did not look too good on him.

Hermione immediately went to Professor Snape's office. 'I have to talk to Jordyn' she thought. When she reached the door, she knocked and Snape opened it almost immediately.

"What could you possibly want at this hour Ms. Granger?" Snape sneered.

"Could you please get Jordyn Bradley? I need to speak with her. It is very important" Hermione asked politely.

Snape narrowed his eyes at her and then said "Wait here, I will bring her here."

"Thank you Professor" she said and then rolled her eyes as he left her alone in the doorway.

Draco opened his mouth to ask her a question when Professor Snape entered the common room.

"Ms. Bradley, please come with me" Snape said.

Draco shot his godfather an annoyed look as Jordyn walked out of the common room with him.

When Snape returned he found Hermione sitting patiently in one of the desks.

"Hermione! Are you okay?" Jordyn said as she saw the brunette girl.

Hermione looked at the Professor and then back to Jordyn "Could we possibly take this somewhere else?" she asked and Jordyn nodded.

When they were a good while away from the dungeons, Jordyn turned to Hermione.

"So What's Up?" she asked the brunette.

"Ron didn't cheat on me. He was using that as a cover-up. He and Pansy overheard our conversation earlier" Hermione said watching Jordyn's face for a reaction.

Jordyn's mouth fell open in horror "Wh-What?"

"They overheard everything we said earlier and then promised not to say anything. Ron was going to tell me that he overheard us, but then he noticed that Pansy was watching him and he didn't want her to tell Draco" Hermione said trying to help her friend grasp the situation.

Jordyn sat in silence for a few seconds "I just told Draco before Snape came to get me" she said.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry Jordyn. If I would have known that I wouldn't have came to see you. I'm so sorry" Hermione said

"It's okay. We have other problems to worry about. What if Ron tells Harry?" she asked

Hermione shook her head "He wouldn't do that. He knows that it will probably hurt Harry if it comes from anyone but you" she said.

Jordyn seemed to contemplate this for a few seconds.

"Okay, I'm going to go back and talk to Draco and you go and make sure Harry and Ron don't kill each other. Tell Harry I will meet him in the Room of Requirement in an hour" Jordyn said.

"Okay" Hermione said and then the two girls went their separate ways.

Harry and Ron had been yelling for the past twenty minutes. They had been going back and forth about lying and keeping secrets.

"You have no room calling me a liar after all the lies you have told 'Mr. Harry Potter'!" Ron yelled.

"Oh, and I suppose that that makes up for you lying to your girlfriend and letting her believe that you were cheating on her and then letting her embarrass herself in front of everyone" Harry bellowed back.

"That's Enough!" Hermione said from the doorway. "I need you two to both listen to me. Ron, you are a liar, no matter what your intentions were. It will take me a while to trust you again" she started. Ron was hurt but understood completely.

"Harry, you have lied to me as well, however those were nothing to what you did Ron. Harry, Jordyn wants to meet you in the Room of Requirement in an hour, so do you think you could calm down in that time frame?" she said angrily. Ron sulked deeper into the covers of his bed and Harry just nodded to her from his bed.

"Okay, now I'm going to leave and let you two calm down. You guys are best friends, talk it out. Ronald, if you say anything about my conversation earlier you can forget you ever heard of me" she said as she left the room.

Draco was asking her question after question and she was answering them patiently. She had been sitting with him for almost an hour now and she had to leave to go meet Harry. Draco finally looked at her with a defeated look.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked hurt.

"I won't know until I talk to Harry. Don't get me wrong Draco. I love you, I do, but I also love Harry. Its very confusing, I know, but just please bare with me for a little while longer" Jordyn said quietly, trying to comfort him.

"I have to go meet Harry now, when I get back I will find you and we will talk again. I promise" she said and he nodded.

"Okay. Tell Potter I said hi" he said sarcastically and she smiled.

Harry was pacing when she walked into the room.

"Harry?" she said.

He turned to her and smiled "Hi Jordyn."

She smiled back at him "Look, I'm sorry for ignoring you today. I didn't want to tell you right away, but I am ready to tell you now" she said.

"Okay. Have a seat" he said pointing to the familiar couch.

They sat down and she began telling him the same thing she had told Draco earlier. She watched Harry's face for a reaction, but he had put a firm mask in place and she couldn't tell how he was feeling. When she finally finished, they sat in an uncomfortable silence where Harry just stared out the window into the night. After what felt like hours, Harry spoke and finally broke the silence.

"I love you Jordyn" he said turning to look her in the eye.

She was taken aback by his sudden words and didn't know how to respond.

"Harry… I…" she started, but he cut her off.

"Look, I know this will take time, and I won't push you to hurry up. I will support whatever decision you make, just as long as you are happy" he said.

He walked over to her and grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

"No matter who you choose, I will always be your friend" he said.

She didn't know how to respond. Everything he said was so honest and kind and she couldn't think of words to say, so she hugged him.

"Thank you" she said blinking back tears. He hugged her back.

"It's getting late and I don't want you to get in trouble" he said and she nodded. They left the room together and watched it disappear into the wall. He walked her to the marble staircase and then headed back up to Gryffindor tower.

Draco was asleep when she came back so she didn't wake him and just went to her room. She got changed and laid down in bed. "This is going to be hard" she whispered into her pillow before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Okay.. don't forget to review..it helps.. a lot...until next time. 


	12. Chapter 12

Heyy people!! i know its been a while.. but i started school last week.. so I have been really busy.. but here is chapter 12. I hope you like it...Enjoyyy!!

* * *

Chapter 12

"_It seems that I was wrong about you son" Lucius sneered from the doorway. _

"_I would have never thought I would see the day when you actually acknowledged your true calling" he continued. _

"_What do you mean father?" Draco asked, starring down the platinum blonde man in front of him. _

"_Ah, right, play your little game in front of her" he said gesturing to the girl in the room. _

_Draco glanced over at her "What does she have to do with anything?" he said turning back to his father. _

"_Its okay now son, you can drop the charade, I believe you now" Lucius said smirking with an eerie glint in his eye. _

"_What charade father? I have no idea what you are talking about" Draco said getting frustrated with his father's cryptic statements. _

"_You brought her here for the Dark Lord and I am impressed, there is no need to gloat Draco" Lucius chastised his son. _

_Draco's eyes widened "I didn't bring her here for the Dark Lord father, I would never follow orders from him" he said with malice dripping from every syllable. _

"_Come now Draco, you must know why he wants the young Ms. Bradley. He set me the task of obtaining her, but I will make sure that you get the credit for the capture. You will be greatly rewarded for your services" Lucius said with great pride. _

_Lucius stepped towards Jordyn, but stopped when there was a sudden movement by the door._

"_Well, if it isn't Mr. Potter. And what, may I ask, brings you to my home?" Lucius asked with obvious hatred. _

"_Draco has invited me here" Harry said, his green eyes glinting as he closed his hand around the wand in his pocket. _

"_I must say Draco you have outdone yourself. Ms. Bradley __**and**__ Harry Potter! The Dark Lord will be so proud of you my son" Lucius said looking at his son with great pride. _

"_I didn't bring them here for him. I will __**never**__ be his servant!" Draco hissed_

_Lucius narrowed his eyes at his son and then before Draco, Harry or Jordyn could prepare themselves, they were all bound together by the ropes that Lucius had conjured from his now brandished wand. _

"_Very well, the Dark Lord will be pleased with me for bringing all three of you to him. I will be greatly rewarded when I bring him the two people he wants most and you, Draco, a traitor" Lucius sneered._

Draco shot awake from his nightmare breathing hard. 'That felt so real' he thought to himself as he brushed the sweat from his brow.

* * *

_She was standing in the middle of a graveyard, in front of a weird looking tombstone with a statue of the grim-reaper above it. There was a heavy fog looming in the air around her and the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up. _

"_Harry? Draco?" she whispered warily. _

"_We're right here" Draco whispered from behind her, making her jump. _

"_What are we doing here?" she asked them._

"_I have no idea, but I think it has something to do with Voldemort" Harry responded. _

"_How can you tell?" she asked fearfully. _

"_That's his father's tombstone" he replied pointing to the grave that they were standing next to._

_She shivered and then froze as she heard something moving around in the ominous fog. _

"_Ah, Harry, ssso glad you could make it" he hissed. _

"_What is this about Tom?" Harry said more bravely than he felt._

"_That isss not my name you infernal boy!" Voldemort said angrily "However, I have brought the three of you here for one reason" he continued seething. _

"_And what might that reason be?" Draco demanded from next to Harry._

_Voldemort smirked "To give you you're final choice" he said bored. _

"_Oh, and what is that?" Harry asked his fists clenching and unclenching in fury. _

"_You can either join me or face your eminent death" he said raising his wand. _

_The three teenagers looked at each other and then nodded in unison. _

"_We will never join you Tom!" Harry said for the three of them. _

_Voldemort's face contorted in anger at the use of his common name and then he raised his wand until it was level with Jordyn's chest. _

"_Very well, Ladies first" he smirked. Jordyn closed her eyes, waiting for it to happen. _

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

_She was waiting for the end, but it never came, she slowly opened her eyes and then screamed. _

"NO!" she screamed shooting up in her bed. She was shaking and sweating and she found that her breath was shallow. She quickly closed her eyes to try to calm herself only to be visited with the vision of what she had just seen in her dream.

* * *

_He was sitting in a dark room with no windows. He was absently stroking Nagini when he heard the door click. _

"_My Lord, we have great news for you" the man said. _

_He turned to face the Death Eater that had just entered the room. _

"_And what news isss that?" he hissed._

"_My Lord, we have found that there has been a resurrection of the ancient powers we sought many years ago" the man said. _

"_Really?" he said with a malicious glint in his eyes_

"_Yes my lord, Dumbledore has it in his possession" the man said. _

"_Well then, we must retrieve this power immediately than Rookwood. Gather my followers, I shall host a meeting tonight" he said and the man nodded. _

_The man left the room and he smiled to himself "We shall be invincible again Nagini and then we shall own this infernal world" he said his eyes glinting murderously. _

Harry shot awake and threw his hand up to his forehead where the lightning bolt scar was burning.

"Ow" he murmured quietly trying not to wake anyone up.

"Harry, what is it?" Ron mumbled sleepily.

He had gotten used to Ron sleeping lightly in case he had a nightmare, it was actually quite comforting.

"He's happy about something. Rookwood was telling him about a power being resurrected and being here at Hogwarts…" he paused, thinking about what he was saying. After two second she bolted from the bed "I've got to go to Dumbledore!" he hissed to Ron and then threw on his robe and ran from the room.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk and looking at the rather rumpled and sleepy boy in front of him.

"How can I help you at this early hour Harry?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Sir, I had one of my nightmares about Voldemort" Harry replied slowly.

"And what was this nightmare about?" Dumbledore asked.

"He was finding out about an ancient power that had been resurrected and was here at Hogwarts" he replied.

Dumbledore just sat there in silence for a few moments.

"Sir, I think that Rookwood was talking abut Jordyn. I think she might be in danger" he said calmly.

Dumbledore looked at Harry for a moment "I believe that she is in danger as well Harry" he said losing some of the twinkle in his eye.

"What are we going to do sir?" Harry asked concerned.

"Well, Harry, you are going to carry on with your school work and let me worry about the protection of my students. I will inform the Order of this latest development. Thank you for coming to me Harry" Dumbledore said smiling.

Harry felt a little put-out at the fact that he couldn't help any more, but nodded "Your welcome sir. Have a nice day" he responded.

"You as well Harry" Dumbledore said before watching the young boy go out the door.

Harry desperately needed to talk to someone and there was only one person he knew that wouldn't judge him just because he was "Harry Potter" and would actually listen to what he had to say. He knew that Ron and Hermione would be there as well, he just didn't want to have to explain it to them, especially Ron.

"Hedwig" he whispered when he finally reached her. She hooted in response and flew to rest on his shoulder. He wrote out the letter and by the time he finished the early morning sun had begun to creep up.

"Take this to Sirius" he said as he rolled the letter and tied it to her leg. She hooted to acknowledge his request and then pecked his ear affectionately and took off out the open window.

He watched her fly off into the sky before leaving the Owlery.

He walked down the steps and began down the hallway. About halfway down he heard people talking. 'Who would be up and about at this hour?' he thought.

As he got closer, the voices got more distinct and he could hear what they were saying now.

"… knarkles, what the hell are knarkles anyway? A figment of your daddy's crazy imagination?" said a raspy voice

"They are actually quite interesting creatures" said an all-too familiar dreamy voice.

Harry was practically on top of them now and could hear that they were making fun of her.

"Whatever you say Loony Lovegood" one of them said to her.

Harry turned the corner and saw them. Two boys had Luna in a corner and they were making fun of her. The boys hadn't heard him come up and he was right behind them.

"Excuse me, but unless you would like to be hexed into next year I suggest you run along and refrain from picking on my friend Luna ever again" he said startling the boys.

They both jumped and turned "S-s-s-s-sorry H-h-h-h-Harry" the one boy said.

"Ye-Yea S-s-s-s-sorry H-h-h-h-Harry, W-w-w-we d-d-didn't mean it" the other said.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to" Harry said fighting a grin at the two boys's whimpering and stuttering.

They both turned to Luna "Sorry Luna" they said at the same time.

She nodded "Now run along" Harry said and then watched as the two boys disappeared without even a backward glance.

Harry turned back to Luna and saw that she was smiling at him, so he smiled back.

"Thank you Harry, I didn't think they were ever going to leave me alone" she said.

"No problem" he replied. They were silent for a few seconds before "So what are you doing out in the halls this early?" he asked.

"I was watching the sunrise from the Astronomy Tower and then I went to go back to my dorm and those two boys cornered me" she said in her dreamy tone. "What were you doing out of bed this early Harry?" she continued.

"I was sending my godfather a letter" he said and she nodded.

Almost everyone had known by know that it was in fact Peter Pettigrew that had killed those muggles when Sirius had him "cornered." The Ministry had found that Pettigrew was in fact alive, therefore making Sirius innocent and allowing him to live the life he was deprived of for twelve years.

They started to walk down the hallway and Luna kept shooting Harry questioning glances that he blatantly ignored and just looked out the windows into the blue sky.

"So how have you been lately Harry?" she asked after a few feet of traveling in silence.

"I've been okay. How have you been?" he replied.

"I can't complain" she said.

After an uncomfortable silence, Luna began talking again "So who are you taking to the Halloween Dance?" she asked hoping the change in conversation would elicit more than a few words.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. Who was he taking to the dance? Jordyn was already going with Draco and Hermione with Ron. With only a week left, he was sure that everyone already had dates.

"Harry?" she said waving her hand in his face.

"Hmm…oh sorry… actually I'm not taking anyone" he said slightly embarrassed.

"Oh. Well that's okay; I'm going by myself as well" she said

His brain froze for a second and then he realized something 'Luna is going with anybody' he thought to himself.

"Well in that case would you like to go with me?" he asked before he realized what he was saying.

She practically beamed at him "I would love to."

He smiled back at her and then they began to walk talking about possible costume possibilities.

Draco paced the length of his room 'It was just a dream. It was just a dream.'

"You're going to go right through the floors if you don't stop that" she said from the doorway.

He looked up and smirked. "Good Morning"

She smiled back at him "Yes it is, now can we go? I'm hungry!"

He chuckled and walked toward her "Let's go before you starve to death" he said wiping all thoughts of his nightmare from his head.

Her nightmare still hung in her head as she walked next to Draco. She couldn't get the picture of the dead body out her head. She wasn't paying attention and suddenly she slammed into someone hard and fell to the floor. The sight in front of her felt strangely like déjà vu and she gasped.

"Are you okay Jordyn?" he asked helping himself up.

She shook her head "Hmm, yea I'm fine" she said getting up.

"God Potter, you almost plowed her over" Draco said agitated.

"Sorry I was distracted" Harry said to her.

"It's fine, so was I" she replied shakily.

Both boys looked at her worriedly "Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked.

She sighed and then shook her head "No I'm not. I had a horrible nightmare and I can't get it out of my head" she said staring at the floor.

Draco looked at Harry and then back at Jordyn "Do you want to talk about it?" he said.

"Yea, you know we're here for you" Harry said.

She smiled up at them "Thanks, but I don't really want to talk about it, besides, it was just a dream" she said doubtfully.

Harry glanced at Draco and then down at the floor "Yea, it was just a dream" he said.

They all stood in silence for a few seconds before Jordyn spoke.

"Well let's go eat then" she said sighing.

"Yea that sounds like a good idea" Draco said and Harry nodded.

The three of them walked into the Great Hall and went their separate ways.

Jordyn and Draco took their normal seats at the end of the table and then piled their plates up. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Draco decided he couldn't take it anymore.

"So about the dance next week, you are still going with me right?" he asked.

She hesitated for a second, registering what he just asked and then she nodded "What are we going as?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders "I don't know. What do you want to go as?"

She thought about it for a second and then answered without missing a beat "Vampires" she said smiling.

He smiled back at her "Okay, vampires it is. Tomorrow is a Hogsmeade trip, we will get our costumes then" he said and she nodded. They continued their breakfast happily talking about the Halloween Dance.

* * *

Sadly I dont know when my next update will be.. but i do however know that this story won't be much longer. If you have any question.. just sent me a review. 


	13. Chapter 13

Heyy people.. ok.. so.. here is the latest update.. hope u like it.. enjoyy..

* * *

Chapter 13

Halloween dawned with ominous clouds and heavy hearts. Everyone in the castle seemed to be excited. Everyone that is, except for Harry. Harry had another one of his nightmares the previous night and apparently Voldemort was planning something big tonight. His scar felt like it was going to burn a hole right through the middle of his forehead. He awoke shaken and sweating, but couldn't remember the end of the dream where Voldemort had said exactly what his plan was. This frustrated him because he knew it had something to do with him, and Jordyn, and weirdest of all, Draco Malfoy.

Ron stirred in his bed "Harry? Are you alright?"

Harry rubbed furiously at his scar, frustrated and head pounding from trying to remember the dream "Yea, I'm fine" he said slowly.

Ron turned over and went back to bed.

Harry however, sat still as ever and leaned against the back of the bed "I don't know how long it's going to last though" he whispered to himself before sinking back to lie in bed and stare at the ceiling.

Draco shot awake when he heard a sudden and forceful tapping on his bedroom window. He ran to the window to find his father's eagle there with a letter tightly in its beak.

"Oh, what does _he _want?" he whispered in frustration.

He opened the window and let the bird in and it landed on the end of his bed and hooted lowly to acknowledge him.

Draco nodded to the bird and freed him of his burden. The bird immediately flew out the open window and disappeared into the sky.

He slowly turned the letter over in his hands, debating whether or not to open it. He decided it was best if he opened it and he did so nervously.

He read the letter and couldn't stop the look of shock that stretched across his face.

He read it again to make sure he wasn't seeing things or going crazy.

_Draco,_

_I am just writing to tell you that the Headmaster has given permission to allow you and three guests of your choice to join us at the Manor the day after Halloween for a Halloween party. Your mother and I would greatly appreciate it if you would come. She misses you dearly, and she is upset that you haven't written her. _

_Hope all is well, we await your response,_

_Your Father. _

Draco blinked several times before letting out a sigh and thinking of his mother.

'I really do miss her, maybe I will go for her sake" he thought to himself.

He moved to get changed, but as he dressed, he thought to himself 'Who am I going to take?'

"Jordyn is a definite" he whispered to himself. "But who else?" he pondered this thought all the way to the common room.

Jordyn got up slowly, yawned and then smiled to herself.

"Happy Halloween" she whispered to herself.

She got up and got dressed and then walked down to the common room to meet Draco.

Harry walked in a zombie-like state to the Great Hall. He had told Ron and Hermione to go ahead of him because he wanted to talk to someone. He met that person on the top of the marble staircase.

"Hey Harry!" the girl said excitedly, then paused because of the look on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking concerned.

He shook out of his dark thoughts "Hmm.. oh Nothing" he lied.

She smirked "Come on Harry, you're a horrible liar."

Harry gave her a half-smile and contemplated telling her, but felt that he could talk to no one else.

"I think that something bad is going to happen within the next few days" he said sullenly.

She lost her smirk immediately "What do you mean? Does it have to do with V..Voldemort?" she said struggling with the last word.

He was slightly taken aback by her use of the name, but he nodded all the same.

"Well what is it?" she asked reaching out to take his hand

"I think he is going to try to do something to get to me or Jordyn" he said bluntly.

The girl looked at him and watched as his face went pale white with the mention that Voldemort might try to harm Jordyn.

"Harry, he can't do anything to you while you are here at Hogwarts" she said pulling him into an awkward hug because he was much taller than her.

People walking by were starring at the odd coupling, but didn't laugh, as it looked like something was wrong.

He was silent as she hugged him and then he hugged her back and she could feel that he was shaking violently. She gazed around the hallway for an empty classroom and then saw one a few feet away and pulled him into it. She wasn't about to let all of Hogwarts see Harry Potter get upset.

When she shut the door behind them, she turned to find Harry was by the window looking out over the massive grounds.

"Did you ever feel like you were looking at something for the last time?" he asked not looking away from the window.

She walked over to him "What do you mean?"

"Have you ever felt like it was the last day of your life?" he said somberly, shaking with every syllable, obviously pushing back tears.

She grabbed his shoulder and gave it a nice squeeze "Don't think like that. Everything will be fine. Harry, you can't keep your emotions bottled up, you have to let them out or you will just hurt more" she said pensively.

He turned to look at her and then felt the hot tears streaming down his face. Suddenly he collapsed into a chair and she was hugging him close to her while he cried into her flowing blonde hair.

After about twenty minutes, he had finally composed himself and he turned to the girl holding him.

"Thanks Luna, I don't know what I would have done had I not wanted to talk to you" he said.

"It was no trouble Harry" she said smiling a dreamy smile that he was so familiar with.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few seconds, while Harry was wiping his glasses.

"So.. what did you want to talk to me about?" Luna said.

"Oh yea, I was going to talk to you about where you want to meet for the dance?" he said

"Oh, well what about the entrance hall or we could meet on the top of the seventh floor steps, since it is in between our houses" she said

"The seventh floor steps sounds good" he said smiling "I should warn you now that I am not a good dancer" he continued.

"Oh come on, you're being modest, I saw you at the Yule Ball" she said, causing Harry to blush.

"Erm, yea, I guess I am a fairly good dancer then" he said grinning embarrassedly.

Luna laughed and then said "Well, we should get to breakfast before our friends panic."

He nodded and they headed to the Great Hall together.

Draco and Jordyn were sitting at the table eating in silence before he finally turned to her.

"How would you feel about going to a Halloween party at my house tomorrow?" He said cautiously.

She paused with her spoon in mid-air between her plate and her mouth "Sure, why not?" she said.

He smiled despite himself "Really?" he asked incredulously

She smiled at his face "Yes"

He realized she was laughing at him and then coughed trying to get rid of the ridiculous look on his face.

She snorted into her bowl of cereal, causing Draco to send her a death glare.

Draco decided to look around for the only other person he decided to invite. It just so happened that that person was walking into the Great Hall the minute he looked up from his breakfast.

Harry strolled into the Great Hall giggling at the latest "creature" Luna was talking about. A lot of people shot them questioning looks as they passed by, but they ignored them. Luna ignored her table completely and went to sit with Harry at the Gryffindor table.

"Hello" she greeted Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Dean.

They all gave her their own hello in different ways and then Ron turned to Harry "Where have you been mate? You said you would meet us in twenty minutes and its been about an hour" he said.

Harry rolled his eyes "I'm sorry, I had some things to sort out first" he said shooting Luna an inconspicuous side-glance.

Ron just shrugged and went back to his plate while the others began to strike up a conversation with Harry.

When a figure came to a stop behind him, Harry heard all of the people that were talking to him stop and look at the person. He turned slowly afraid that it was a teacher, only to find Malfoy looking down at him, with his eyes devoid of their usual malice when looking at him.

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute Potter?" he asked watching as Jordyn went and sat next to Hermione while cautiously watching the two boys.

Harry nodded and then got up slowly from the table and left the hall with Draco amidst many stares.

"Look, Potter, I would never ask you this if I wasn't afraid for Jordyn's safety" he said quickly.

Harry's head quickly shot up "What's wrong? Why would Jordyn be in danger?" he asked gruffly.

"Calm down, I'm not sure that she's in danger Potter, I said that I am only asking you this to protect her in case she ends up in danger" Draco said.

"Okay, so what is it you want to ask me exactly?" Harry asked slowly

"Well, I kind of wanted to invite you to my house for a Halloween party tomorrow" he said pausing to take in Harry's reaction.

"If it will help protect Jordyn, then I will do anything. Even going to Malfoy Manor" Harry said honestly and bluntly.

Draco felt relieved that Harry had accepted his invitation.

"Will your father know I am coming?" Harry asked cautiously.

"No, I will just tell him that I am bringing two friends and he won't ask any questions" Draco said waving it off.

"What about Dumbledore, don't we need permission to leave the school?" Harry asked

"My father has already asked that I be allowed to leave with whoever I invite" Draco said

Harry nodded "Okay then, I will see you around"

"Yea, see you around Potter" Draco said and the two boys walked back into the Great Hall.

Jordyn watched as the two boys left the hall and then came back five minute later.

"Well, I will see you all at the ball" she said standing up and going in the direction of her table.

She passed Harry on her way back to the Slytherin table and hugged him.

"How are you doing, you look pale" she said

"I'm fine" he lied, avoiding her eyes.

She grabbed his face and forced him to look in her eyes. When she caught his eye, she almost stumbled back at how much pain was starring back at her.

"You are a very bad liar Harry" she whispered.

"I know, but I will be fine, I promise, I just need time to figure it out" he said

"Okay, but promise me you will try" she said hugging him tightly

"I promise" he said hugging her back with equal force and taking in the beautiful scent of her hair.

She gave him a peck on the cheek and went over to sit with Draco.

The three of them sat in their own little world for the remainder of the day. When the time for the dance had come, they all got dressed in their costumes and made their way to the Great Hall with the rest of the student body. They laughed and had fun into the early hours of the morning not knowing what the next day would bring for them. They all went to bed that night with a nervousness none of them had thought they had about the next day. The next morning, Saturday, they woke early and met up in the Great Hall, where Snape was waiting to take them to Malfoy Manor. They walked across the grounds in silence and then got on the train. The three teenagers starred out the window and watched Hogwarts disappear in the distance, not knowing that when they were to return, there would only be two of them.

* * *

I will try to post the last chapter soon... if i don't please don't hang me.. I m sorry that this is a cliffie, but it just had to end this way... sorry 


	14. Chapter 14

Ok.. so.. this is the last chapter before the epilogue... if you have any confusion.. please let me kno...

* * *

Chapter 14 

She tried to close her eyes for the ride back to London, but the images of her resounding nightmare burned at the underside of her eyelids. She gave up and decided to watch the trees and towns pass by in a blur.

A few hours later, the train pulled into King's Cross Station and the four of them got off the Hogwarts Express and left Platform 9 ¾ to re-enter the muggle world. There was a town car waiting to take them to Malfoy Manor right outside the doors. They all sat in the car with Draco occasionally looking at his watch to see how much time was left in their journey.

They turned onto Draco's street and Jordyn smiled over at Harry and pointed out the window "That's my house" she said proudly.

Harry turned to glimpse a very simple, yet elegant townhouse and then he turned back to her "It's a beautiful house, maybe I can see it sometime?" he stated it as a question and she nodded energetically.

Draco looked over at her and then at Harry and said "Well why don't we stop there before we go to my house."

Harry was taken aback by his kindness, but Jordyn was smiling brightly at Draco and said "Could we?" and he nodded.

The car stopped out front of the gates to Malfoy Manor and all four of them exited. Snape nodded to his godson and then went through the gates.

Draco turned to Jordyn who smiled at him and then began walking to her house.

Harry followed and then froze at the door "Are you sure your parents will be okay with this?" he asked

"They will be fine, they know both of you" she replied waving it off.

They spent the next few hours in Jordyn's house talking about her sister and her life in America and then sitting and talking to her parents about their jobs.

When it was near dinner time, Draco dragged a reluctant Harry and an anxious Jordyn to his house for the party.

When they arrived, it seemed that the house was empty. Draco led Harry and Jordyn to his floor of the house and they all separated to get changed. Jordyn was the first one dressed, and she went back into Draco's room to find he was ready and standing by the window overlooking the grounds.

"What's wrong?" she asked crossing the threshold into his room.

He started when she spoke and then turned to look at her.

"You look beautiful" he said, truly breathless.

She blushed slightly "Thank you, but that doesn't answer my question. What's wrong?" she asked again.

He was still taking in how she looked when he registered her question and a slight frown adorned his features "I'm just a little apprehensive" he said crossing the room to sit on his bed.

She followed suit and sat next to him with her hand on his shoulder.

"About what?" she asked giving him a small smile.

Before he could answer, there was a slight chuckle heard from the doorway.

"It seems I was wrong about you son" a voice said from the doorway, causing both teenagers to look over to find the source.

Draco knew before he turned that it was his father, but he had the strangest feeling of déjà vu, he just hoped that this was one dream that wouldn't come true.

Harry felt a little out of place in Malfoy Manor, but he still couldn't shake the foreboding feeling that had been plaguing him since the day before. He pondered over this thought while he was getting dressed and realized that he was taking the longest time. He finished dressing quickly and attempted to do something with his hair to no prevail. He then left the room and headed towards Draco's room. He stopped just short of the door when he heard Lucius' voice coming from inside the room.

"Come now Draco, you must know why he wants the young Ms. Bradley. He set me the task of obtaining her, but I will make sure that you get the credit for the capture. You will be greatly rewarded for your services" Harry heard him say.

He hadn't heard much, but knew that this wasn't going to end well, so when he heard footsteps, he stepped into the room to find Lucius was starting towards Jordyn.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Potter. And what, may I ask, brings you to my home?" Lucius asked with obvious hatred.

"Draco has invited me here" Harry said, his green eyes glinting as he closed his hand around the wand in his pocket.

"I must say Draco you have outdone yourself. Ms. Bradley **and** Harry Potter! The Dark Lord will be so proud of you my son" Lucius said looking at Draco with great pride.

Harry could tell that Draco was obviously not a part of whatever plot Lucius was planning by the pure look of hatred that he was shooting at his father.

"I didn't bring them here for him. I will **never** be his servant!" Draco hissed

Lucius narrowed his eyes at his son and then before Draco, Harry or Jordyn could prepare themselves, they were all bound together by the ropes that Lucius had conjured from his now brandished wand.

"Very well, the Dark Lord will be pleased with me for bringing all three of you to him. I will be greatly rewarded when I bring him the two people he wants most and you, Draco, a traitor" Lucius sneered.

Harry shuddered and heard Draco gasp and say "No" before he felt Jordyn tense up next to him. Lucius just looked at the three of them in disgust before grasping them and a portkey and disappearing from Malfoy Manor.

It was at the moment that he felt his navel hook that Draco knew that there was no party and he felt like an idiot for bringing Jordyn and Harry right into his father's trap.

The three of them landed with a thump while Lucius landed gracefully a few feet away from them. He shot one last disgusted glance at them before disappearing off into the darkness that had spread now.

The three of them were left alone in what Harry recognized as an all too familiar graveyard. He closed his eyes and tried to make himself believe this was all a dream, but to his dismay, when he opened his eyes, he was still bound to both Jordyn and Draco and they were still in the same graveyard.

Harry tried to move, but found that that made the ropes tighter. He sighed and mumbled "Finite Encartum" and the ropes disappeared.

Harry looked over and noticed that Jordyn had passed out and Draco was glaring at him.

"Why didn't you do that before he portkeyed us here?" he said in an angry whisper.

"His ropes caused my grip to slip off my wand slightly, but the fall made me grip it tighter" Harry retorted.

While they were arguing, Jordyn began to stir. She sat up slowly and looked around and then remembered what had happened when they were at Malfoy Manor. She looked around and then gasped in horror as she saw the tombstone with the grim-reaper on it. She felt like she couldn't breathe when she whispered "Harry? Draco?"

Even though she knew they were there, she still jumped when Draco replied to her question "We're right here."

She closed her eyes and prayed that this would end differently than her dream. She didn't dare ask the question she had in her dream for fear of the same answer. She was spared this question by Draco who asked it instead.

"What are we doing here?" he asked

"I have no idea, but I think it has something to do with.." Harry started

"… Voldemort" Jordyn finished Harry's sentence, causing both boys to turn to her and give her an apprehensive look.

"We have to get out of here" she said on the verge of tears. "We have to get out of here now" she said, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

She tried to shake the feeling away, but she knew it wouldn't work, she was too scared for her own good and it made her even more nervous since she wasn't sure how this ended.

Harry nodded his head to her request and opened his mouth to say a plan when the sound of leaves crunching made him turn away from them again.

"Ah, Harry, ssso glad you could make it" he hissed.

"What is this about Tom?" Harry said more bravely than he felt.

Jordyn could see that Harry was trying to keep the attention off of her and Draco so that they had some form of escape.

"That isss not my name you infernal boy!" Voldemort said angrily before continuing in his normal hiss "However. I have brought the three of you here for a reason" he continued seething.

"Oh and what is that" Harry asked waving behind his back for Draco and Jordyn to leave. Jordyn nudged Draco's side, but Draco wouldn't move. She looked up and saw that Draco was in complete shock. She swallowed hard and tried to think of something while Harry tried intently to keep Voldemort's attention off of Jordyn and Draco.

"You all have one last chance to either join me or die" Voldemort said not taking his eyes off of Harry.

Harry glanced back at the other two and could tell by Draco's look of shock and Jordyn's look of fright that he would have to get them out of this by stalling Voldemort.

"We will never join you Tom!" Harry said, feeling Jordyn move from behind him to his other side, away from Voldemort.

"Very well then, Ladies first" Voldemort said smirking as he redirected his wand from Harry's chest to where Jordyn was currently standing.

Jordyn closed her eyes and waited for the impact of the curse, but it never came. She saw the bright green flash and heard an echoing "AVADA KEDAVRA!" and then felt someone's arms wrap around her as she began to fall to the ground. She kept her eyes closed tightly as she felt like her heart was bursting into two. She screamed in pain as she felt the tugging and pulling. She wondered if it was the curse taking longer because of her powers, but as quickly as it had come it was over and she could still feel someone's arms wrapped around her. She kept her eyes closed, but knew that something bad had happened. The pair of arms supporting her were shaking very much, causing her to feel nauseated. She began to creep her one eye open and looked to where Voldemort had been standing a few moments before to find that he was in a crumpled heap on the ground.

She closed her eyes and let out a relieved sigh and then opened her eyes to see who was holding her. When she opened her eyes she found that Draco was clutching her to his chest, but he wasn't looking at her. Instead he was looking straight ahead and mumbling what seemed like the word "Why?"

She closed her eyes to brace herself and then looked over to where Draco was staring and then immediately felt the tears stinging her eyes. For there, on the ground, right where Jordyn was standing when the curse was said, was Harry, lying in a crumpled heap with his wand arm extended out in front of him. She launched herself out of Draco's arms and lunged onto Harry's lifeless form.

"No. No No No. How did this happen? What did you do? Why Harry? Why?" she begged between her tears. She hugged Harry's body to hers and cried into his nonmoving chest.

"You can't do this! You can't! Come back to me! Come back!" she demanded sobbing and spluttering through a fresh wave of tears.

She looked over at Draco and saw that he had his head buried in his hands.

"How did this happen Draco?" she asked

He shook his head but didn't look up from the ground he was now staring at.

"When Voldemort went to curse you, Harry said the curse at the same time and jumped in front of you. They hit each other at the same time and then you started to scream in pain, but there was light instead of sound coming out. The light left you and just dissolved in the air over Harry" he said slowly, as if trying to take it all in himself.

She looked at Draco confused but then it dawned on her about what exactly happened. She sat in silence for a few moments before saying anything.

"Draco that was my sister's soul exiting my body. Her part was the one that must have loved Harry" she said sadly.

She didn't exactly know how to feel at the moment, she had finally found her answer, but she had to lose both Harry and the only part of her sister she had left in order to find it out. She looked down at the lifeless body in her arms one more time before turning back to Draco.

"We need to take Harry and get out of here before anyone else comes and finds us" she said solemnly.

"That won't be necessary Ms. Bradley" said a solemn voice from behind her, causing her to jump and clutch Harry more tightly.

She turned to find none other than Albus Dumbledore standing there with the usual twinkle gone from his eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry Professor" she stuttered "I-it was a tr-trap. We di-didn't think…" she trailed off as a fresh wave of tears struck her.

He bent down and patted her shoulder "It's okay Jordyn, this isn't your fault" he said slowly.

She didn't respond because at that very moment, she fainted and all she saw was darkness.

Dumbledore caught her head before she slammed it on the ground and then looked over at the only other moving figure in the graveyard.

"Are you okay Mr. Malfoy?" he asked with a hint of remorse in his voice.

Draco just glanced up at the headmaster "Its all my fault. I didn't see through my father's fake letters and I asked Harry to come with us. Its all my fault he's…." he trailed off, unable to say the last word. He swallowed hard and then looked up at Dumbledore.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

"Well, let's get you and Ms. Bradley out of here first" Dumbledore said

Draco shot straight up "You are not leaving Harry here with that!" he yelled pointing at Voldemort's ignored lifeless form.

Dumbledore looked taken aback but then nodded "Yes, Yes, we will take Harry with us then. I will portkey us to Hogwarts Hospital Wing and then we can deal with everything else when we get there and get this all straightened out" Dumbledore said and Draco just nodded and stood next to the headmaster as the familiar sensation on his navel quickly came and went and he was standing in the hospital wing.

The first thing Jordyn remembered when she woke up was that she was no longer connected to her sister. The second thing was that Harry Potter was dead, and that he died saving her life. She didn't open her eyes, for she feared that she was still in the graveyard. However, she heard a sound that sounded like talking, so she slowly opened her eyes and saw all white. She slowly sat up and looked around to find that she was at Hogwarts in the Hospital Wing. She slowly looked around and saw that Draco was in the bed on her right and he was resting, and then she noticed that there was a bed in the far corner with the curtains drawn around it. An immediate sense of guilt washed over her and she got up and slowly walked over to the bed. She slowly pulled back the curtains and then stood next to the bed staring into those now lifeless emerald green eyes and she felt a stab off pain wash over her.

It had been a week since it had happened and still no one could believe it. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, The Golden Boy, was dead. They were all sitting outside on the Hogwarts grounds in white chairs Jordyn, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Sirius, the rest of the Weasley's, Tonks, Lupin, and several other close friends were all sitting in the first few rows all in shock about what had happened. Sirius was in the worst shape. He was sitting in the very front row clutching a picture of James, Lily, and Harry to his heart and crying profusely. Mrs. Weasley had been crying since she first found out and many people tried and failed to calm her down. Ron went into shock and Draco couldn't look anyone in the eye. Lupin sat by Sirius' side the whole time trying to keep his friend from going off the deep end. Jordyn sat in shock as the tears rolled down her face. Draco held her hand as person after person went up to pay their final respects to their savior, Harry Potter. After three hours of long eulogies and many stories, they lowered Harry's gold and maroon coffin into the grounds right outside the quidditch pitch. Sirius figured that he would want to be buried here because he felt that Hogwarts was his home and now he could liver there forever.

Jordyn visited his grave everyday until she graduated a year and a half later. When she walked down that aisle to receive her diploma, she could have sworn that she heard both Jackie and Harry whispering Congratulations on the wind. She took the diploma with a smile and then looked up at the sky and for the umpteenth time said "Thank You," for without either of them, she would never have been able to graduate and move on.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

She stood by the window staring out onto the massive grounds behind her house. She had been waiting for hours for his return. Finally, she heard a loud crack and ran from the second floor down to meet him at the door, threw the door open and lunged herself into her husband's arms.

"Oh Draco I've missed you terribly" she said breathlessly both from being back in his arms to the run she had just done.

He smiled into her hair "I've missed you too Jordyn, but I've only been gone for a week" he said softly.

"I know, but a week is too long to be parted from you when I love you this much" she said pulling back and staring into his eyes.

He smiled down at her and whispered "I love you too" and then bent down and kissed her with the same fiery passion he had for the past fifteen years.

They broke apart when they heard footsteps coming from upstairs. Both of them smiled at each other and then walked toward the source of the footsteps. They entered the east wing of the house and the footsteps got louder. Finally, they were standing right in the middle of the wing when someone lunged at them. Draco and Jordyn let out a loud "uumph" as they were almost knocked to the floor.

Jordyn embraced the little someone and whispered "Good Morning Jackie"

"Good Morning Mommy. Welcome home daddy" she said in her little voice.

Draco smiled at his child and took in her appearance, she looked just like Jordyn, only with emerald green eyes.

"It's good to be home sweetheart" he said

They stood there waiting for it to come and when it did they almost all fell over.

"DADDYYY!!" the boy said knocking the wind out of his father.

Jordyn smirked at his over-eagerness and then looked up at her husband and gave him a full bright smile.

"Yes, yes, I'm home sport" he said still trying to breathe and taking in the appearance of his son. He still didn't understand how or why, but his son looked exactly like Harry Potter. The messy black hair, the emearld green eyes, even the glasses, however the only thing missing, and Draco was glad of this, was the lightning bolt scar.

"Harry dear, why don't you and Jackie go downstairs and tell the house elves what you want for breakfast and then me and daddy will be right down. Okay?" Jordyn said to her two children.

"Okay mommy" the twins said in unison both turning and leaving the room chatting excitedly about the presents that daddy had gotten for them.

She watched her children with a proud smile and then turned to her husband who she knew would be wearing the same look she did.

"They're going to Hogwarts this year" she said solemnly

Draco nodded and said "He will get the stares and the whispers, just like Harry did."

She nodded "He looks just like him" she said feeling the lurch in her stomach that she always felt when she looked into her sons eyes. After a brief silence, she started crying. Draco was used to her reaction, so he wasn't phased when she wrapped her arms around him and cried onto his shoulder.

"I miss him" she said.

He hugged her tightly "Me too" he said quietly to try and calm her. The truth was that he really did miss Potter. He was just as upset as anyone else that Potter was gone. He had made amends with the Weasley family and everyone else that he had hurt. He was sometimes mad at Harry for leaving them all here to mourn him, but then remembered who and what he died for and couldn't be mad at him. He was brought back from his thoughts when there was a soft crying emanating from the room in the center of the wing. He looked down at his wife and she looked up into his eyes and nodded.

She got her composure and they walked to the nursery. The twins were turning eleven in five days. However they had two other children right now, and they were just as important. They reached the nursery and Jordyn went in first.

Draco entered the room and his five year old son Scorpius sleeping in the bed across the room. He walked over, sat down, and quietly woke him up.

When Scorpius awoke, he smiled up at Draco "Morning daddy" he said slowly and yawning.

Draco smiled down at his youngest son "Good Morning son" he replied.

Draco turned to watch his wife. She was holding the baby and singing softly to calm her. Draco always found himself falling in love with her all over again when she sang. She was so beautiful, even now, after they had four children, she was still as fit as ever. He gave her constant praise for that because he had seen some of the women he knew who had let themselves go after their pregnancies, but she stood there as beautiful as ever.

She walked over to him and held the two year old out to him and he received her without a second thought. He looked down into her deep blue eyes and smiled at her "Hello my princess" he whispered to her.

He looked up at his wife and smiled and then they left the room with Scorpius and Angel and went down to the kitchen.

Draco had been home for a week now, and she had to tell him soon, for he would be leaving again in two weeks, right after the twins went to Hogwarts.

Draco was an Auror and had to go out for weeks at a time to find and capture Dark wizards. She was fine with this because she knew he considered it his penance for being of the name "Malfoy." She turned over in the bed and smiled at her husband. He put down the book he was reading immediately and captured her in his arms.

"I love you Jordyn Malfoy" he whispered holding her tightly.

She let out a content sigh "I love you too Draco Malfoy."

She let herself revel in the moment before finally saying what she had to say.

"Draco" she said making sure she had his attention.

"Hmm" he responded.

"I'm pregnant" she said slowly.

He pulled her out of the hug so she could see his face and then he slowly beamed at her with a pride he never could have thought any Malfoy could show through the iron mask that was worn on their features.

She smiled brightly at his unspoken response and then kissed him passionately. Draco was just about to say something when there was a noise from the den that said that they had a firecall.

Draco let out a sound of frustration and the two of them walked to the den. When they arrived there they saw Hermione Weasley's head in the fireplace.

"Hello Hermione, do what do we owe the pleasure?" Jordyn said smiling.

"Hello Jordyn, Draco. Me and Ronald were just making sure that you and your family were coming over for dinner tonight as planned" she said brightly.

Jordyn and Draco looked at each other and then back at Hermione.

"Of course we will be there" Jordyn replied.

Hermione's face smiled "Okay, good, see you guys at six!" she said and then she disappeared.

Jordyn looked over at Draco "I had totally forgotten about that. We have to go get the children ready."

Draco nodded and followed his wife out to get the kids and themselves ready.

They arrived at the Weasley Manor at a few minutes to six. They were greeted at the door by Hermione, who, just like Jordyn, was clutching a two year old to her side. Scorpius was holding Draco's hand and Harry and Jackie were standing in front of their parents, but had run inside as soon as the door opened to go meet their friends.

Hermione and Ron got married shortly after they graduated and they had twins that were going to Hogwarts as well. They however, had seven kids, whereas Draco and Jordyn were working on five. As soon as Jordyn got a good look at Hermione however, she pulled Hermione aside. Jordyn briefly remembered how strong Hermione was after Harry's death. She had taken the supporting role in their relationship while Ron was in shock. She readily accepted it, but cried herself to sleep every night after there was no one left to support but herself. She was brought back from her thoughts by Hermione's anticipant smile.

"How far along" she whispered and Hermione smiled brightly at her.

"Almost a month, and yourself?" she asked.

"The same" Jordyn said beaming.

Ron was sitting in the den when Draco walked in. Ron looked up and nodded at his friend and then resumed his staring at the fireplace. It hit Ron hard, when the shock wore off. He didn't want to acknowledge the fact that his best friend was dead at first, but when he did, he was in a dark place. Many times Hermione had found him unconsciously trying to harm himself to take away the pain of such a deep loss. Ron and Draco were both Aurors and they worked together on every case.

"How's life?" Draco asked when he couldn't stand the silence anymore.

Ron smiled at Draco "Hermione's pregnant again" he said proudly.

"So is Jordyn" Draco returned just as proudly.

"So our twins are going to Hogwarts this year" Ron said motioning between them.

"Yup, Hogwarts already" Draco said

"Do you think they will get in as much trouble as we did?" Ron asked

Draco chuckled lightly "I sure as hell hope not."

Ron's face turned down suddenly "Is H-Harry, do you think he'll be… okay?"

Draco frowned "Yes, but only time will tell. He seems to be dealing with the stares fine when we go out, but he keeps asking me and Jordyn why these people stare at him."

"Do you tell him the truth?" Ron asked

"Of course we tell him the truth, he's just too young to understand it" Draco said.

"Yea, he'll understand someday" Ron said dropping the subject.

"Well, lets go before the food gets cold and our wives come up with some elaborate plan to go on vacation" Ron said shuddering.

Draco shuddered as well thinking about their last "vacation" that Jordyn and Hermione had planned.

The two families ate and talked in a peace that did not exist before Voldemort's defeat. They all reveled in the silent presence of their best friend and angel, Harry Potter.

* * *

And that's all folks.. hope you enjoyed it and I hope that I ended it well... 


End file.
